Poison, Toxin, Venom
by HumansAreTheREALMonsters
Summary: Yami wants one thing. To get his friend back from the depths of limbo. To do that, he'll need a pure substance to take him there to shield him from the intense negative energy limbo holds. Unfortunately, it's a weak, cowardly human who he accidentally falls in love with. Little does Yami know, his rivals want their revenge on him. And they both target the one he loves. MobiumShip
1. Poison

**1-Poison**

_Poison_ is a substance, a killing device, that weakens and kills everything it touches. A disturbance to all organisms. It wilts flowers, burns human flesh, and kills you from the inside. A silent murderer, that gives it's victims a specific amount of time before it destroys another life. 2 seconds...a few weeks...4 months..10 years...a century..It doesn't matter. No matter how good it may seem, the poison will eventually betray you, and take your life. Regardless, of how delicious the substance tastes on your tongue, or how good it feels in your system, it will hurt you and shut you down.

Forever.

Yami knew what that felt like.

Being the poison to all life species that encountered him. He wasn't normal. He wasn't human. He was a monster. A monster that plagued anything in his path. He was a killer. A sadistic killer who didn't care about anything. His only emotions, were hate, and sorrow. Those were the only things he believed in. He felt those were the only things that got him this far in life. At least, that's what Yami told himself. But far in what exactly? In reality, Yami was a wondering sadist who only played with human life for fun. He never led a normal life. But how could he? He couldn't live like everyone else as a normal human being.

He couldn't pretend to be what he wasn't. Sure, he could act like it, but his personality voided that thought. His cruel, corrupted, miserable personality, could never do any good as acting as a human. He was just too...atrocious.

And here he was. Sitting in an empty house, alone on the floor. Just staring at the wall of his bedroom.

How did he get this house you ask? Well...

_DING DONG_

_"Honey, could you get the door? I'm a little busy over here." A happy sounding young woman said. She wore a very happy smile on her tan face before turning back to the stove and continuing cooking her husband dinner._

_"Yeah, I got it." Her husband responded, kissing his wife on her cheek. "Who could that be at this hour, though..?" The man thought. It was nine at night. Who would be knocking on their door now? The husband shrugged off this thought as he walked out of their kitchen to the living room which where the front door was. _

_The man walked to the door and grabbed the knob, unlocking it, twisting it, and pulling it open. This was maybe the worst thing he could have done. Because once the man pulled the door open to greet whoever rung their doorbell, he was met, with a horrifying sight._

_He would scream, but it was caught in his throat due to his unsettling panic. At his front door, was a young man. A young man, with odd spiky hair, and blonde locks that befell his face. With three locks shooting up, framing his ebony spiky hair like lightning bolts. With the tips of his ebony hair faded with red. He wore tattered black clothes. A black V neck tank top, and what seemed to look like leather pants. He was barefoot. The man looked about eighteen. But, his appearance wasn't really the problem. _

_Maybe it was the rain that kept thundering loudly once this man arrived? Or the horrifying odd silence that oozed through the room? Or maybe...It was the bright red glowing eyes this man held. Glaring at the husband with what seemed to be, anger. His red eyes did not have pupils, but instead, snake like slits. _

_Once the man was about to yell for his wife, the lights suddenly went off throughout the house. The husband's eyes shrunk in fear._

_"Honey?! What happened to the lights?!" He heard his wife yell. Apparently, the young man could hear perfectly, since he slightly turned his head towards the direction of her voice._

_"..." The husband was still panic-stricken. The only thing that he could move, were his legs. He used this opportunity to back away slowly. He watched in terror as the young man glared back at him and stepped in the house, closing the door behind him, and locking it. After stepping in the house, the husband could barely make out his face because of the darkness. _

_What held those red evil looking eyes, was a sharp face, thin lips, pale skin, sleek nose and eyebrows. Muscular build, limping posture-as if a zombie. His hands...For some reason, his hands held some sharp nails. He was even shorter than the husband. But over-all, the husband finally realized, this man was not normal. Finally, he found his voice._

_"SARAH-" Just as the husband was about to warn his wife, all he saw was blood, and all he felt, was unbearable pain. The husband looked down, his eyes dilating. A pale skinned hand, was inside of his stomach. He traced where the hand came from, only to find that it was their 'guest' with the red eyes. As he opened his mouth to say something, the hand was yanked out of his husband watched as his pale blue shirt soak with crimson from the huge wound. Or rather-the huge hole he made in his chest. He saw hiw own intestines fall out of his torso._

_He gurgled as blood spilled from his mouth, falling to his knees and laying limp on the floor. He was twitching, so he was still alive. Before dying, the husband watched as the young man stepped closer to his body, raising his foot, and stomping it on his throat. A loud CRUNCH was heard. He crushed his wind-pipe. The young man watched as the man's eyes rolled up and lay still as death consumed him._

_"Steven-Oh my God!" The guest looked up from the dead body to the wife. She whimpered at the sight of her dead husband. She quickly shifted her gaze at the murderer, and froze. The guest stepped towards her once, and she screamed._

_That annoying noise..._

_The young man quickly ran towards her. She didn't even see what was coming to her. Her screams were silenced, as she felt blood rush out of her nostrils and her eyes. Her arms fell to her sides, and she fell limp. The guest yanked his arm out of her skull, pieces of brain tissue caking his fingernails and blood decorating his entire body. Blood squirted out of her head and she fell to the ground, dead. Right next to her husband._

_The young man looked over at his work, before raising his hand and shooting a red glowing beam from his palm at the bodies. The corpses began to disintegrate into ashes, and quickly evaporating into nothing. The blood also disappeared, as if nothing happened. He looked at his hands and saw the mess still on his hands. He walked to his new kitchen, and washed his hands in his new sink, water mixed with blood and brain tissue falling in the drain._

_This was his home now._

So that's how he got this big house. It had white walls in every room. A big living room, a nice sized kitchen, two big bedrooms and a small guest room. Two bathrooms with one downstairs and one upstairs. There was an unused garage, and a basement downstairs that held the washing machines. There was even a pool in the back yard, and the back yard was admittedly beautiful. Nothing but flowers, and plush green grass with a picket fence.

It was no doubt a nice house. Definitely worth the killing, Yami thought. And what was Yami doing? Just sitting there looking at the wall. But what else could he do? All he knew what to do, was to kill and somewhat cook. He did exercise and do some push ups now and then. He also practiced using his powers to pass the time. But other than that, there was nothing to do but go outside.

Outside. To the outside world where there was people. Normal humans who would most likely judge him if he showed his true personality. He didn't feel like killing today. He already killed maybe 5 people yesterday, and today...He just wasn't in the mood. His depression was taking over him. He sighed. There was nothing else to do. It'll only be for a few minutes. Then he'll run right back home, no problem.

Yami got up and walked towards the spiral stairs. He proceeded to go upstairs and looked straight ahead down the hallway for his room. He walked to the second bedroom and opened the door. He kept his room pretty clean. Organized book on large bookshelves, a flat screen on the wall facing a big king sized bed with red satin sheets. A walk-in closet on the right of the bed, and the left with glass shelves that held video games. Below the flat screen TV was a game system. Yami always assumed the last owners of the house liked games. It's been 1 year since he stole this house...

Yami shook his head and walked towards the closet to get dressed. He already freshened up a few hours ago. He's been outside before to get groceries and other house supplies for living, but it always made him very uncomfortable and even unwanted. He felt alone.

Yami quickly put on his usual black attire of a black sleeveless tank top, black leather pants and combat boots. He also put on his black leather jacket just in case it was chilly, even thought the cold never really bothered him anyway. He grabbed the keys he left on his nightstand and sped walked out of his room and down the stairs. He walked to the front door opened it, and walked out of the house, locking it in the process.

~Yami~

He walked past shops, small diners, clothing stores that almost caught his eye, and even schools. He just kept walking on the pavement. This city, 'Domino'. Yami always loved it's name. It reminded him of a board game. Ironically, the city was known for it's numerous game shops. Every where you turned, there was a game store. Every street, ever corner, there was at least one.

After walking endlessly for a few more minutes, something caught Yami's eye fully. He slowed to a stop and looked up to the building. 'Burger World'. It was a fast food restaurant. You couldn't help but notice the huge hamburger icon on the front of the place. He was a bit hungry. He'd just get a quick bite and leave. He did have some cash on him, money he stole from the owners of the house. Yami soon entered the restaurant.

Once he walked in, he realized there wasn't much people in the restaurant. It was afternoon, so he figured it might have been packed. There weren't even any lines. He then paid this thought no mind as he walked towards the order counter and ordered for his meal.

After paying for it and waiting a good ten minutes before it was done. He sat at a vacant table and set his tray of food down. All he ordered was a simple burger a small beverage. Yami stared at his food and sighed. As he was about to picks up the burger and eat, a loud yell stopped him. He turned his head towards the direction of the loud noise and narrowed his eyes.

"Oh come on Yug'!" A few other people looked over at the outburst. The person who yelled out looked around and blushed at the unwanted attention. He sat down in his chair and cleared his throat, looking back at his company. It was a group of three. The one who yelled was a young man who had dirty blonde hair and held a goofy expression on his face. Giggling from the small scene of embarrassment. He seemed to be a teenager. As did the other two. Another teenager was a young woman with short brown hair that reached her shoulders. She only shook her head at the blonde one. Finally, the third teenager-wait...This boy didn't look like a teenager. He looked like a child.

And this boy gave Yami a spark of interest.

He had a cute round face, and big purple wide eyes. He amazingly had hair similar to Yami, only his didn't have the extra blonde locks at the top, and his black spiky hair had purple faded hair. He had a very cute smile on his face as he giggled at his friends. Yami had to admit, the boy was adorable. But there was no way he would dare talk to Yami. As much as he wanted to go over there and-wait! Why does he care what a human thinks? Besides, it was best he shouldn't interact with them much anyway...

Yami looked back down at his food and began to eat.

~Yugi~

"Hey Yug'. I thought you said you were the only child?" Jou asked with a smirk, crossing his arms in the process. Yugi blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked. Jou looked up from Yugi's gaze and looked some where else.

"Then who's that?" He asked. Yugi looked to where he was looking at and almost gasped. That guy sitting at that table alone...

"Wow..He looks just like you, Yugi." Anzu commented, also looking at the Yugi-look alike. "Just more..."

"He's like you, just in adult-form!" Jou chuckled. Yugi pouted at Jou and rolled his eyes.

"I agree, we do look alike..But man..." Yugi sighed sadly. Anzu cocked her head to the side and looked down at Yugi.

"What's wrong?"

"He looks so lonely." Yugi spoke quietly. Anzu frowned in agreement.

"Yeah, he does." She spoke int he same tone. Jou frowned as well and looked at the table, trying to think of a way to lighten up the mood. His expression brightened up. He looked at Yugi and smirked once again.

"Then why don't you invite him to your party Anzu?" Anzu whipped her head at him and scowled.

"Jounouchi! He's a total stranger!" She said in an angry whisper. Jou shrugged.

"Aw come on, it's a public party. Plus! I saw you yesterday inviting strangers off the street to your party-"

"My friend asked me to invite them!" Se quickly cut him off. Jou rolled his eyes.

"Well this friend, your _best_ friend, is asking you to invite that guy." He pointed to the Yugi-look alike and smirked at Anzu. Anzu sighed in frustration.

"No way! I at least trusted those people! I can't just trust a _complete _stranger, Jou." She glared with daggers, making Jou sigh in defeat.

"Fine...'Kura's comin' too, right?" He asked. Anzu blinked once and tapped her chin.

"Hm...Yeah, I think so. Bakura Ryou, right?" Jou nodded.

"Yeah. He's bringing his brother too? That Akefia Guy? Aren't they twins?" Jou saked with a raised eye brow. Anzu nodded with a smile.

"They're cute when they're together. I wonder if-"

"Excuse me." A very low baritone voice, stopped their conversation. The three teens looked up and all of their faces became shocked. The doppelgänger Yugi look-alike walked to their table. Staring down at them. "Did you say, Akefia Bakura?" He looked towards Jou. Jou slowly nodded, becoming hypnotized in the doppelgänger's blood red eyes. He kept a vacant expression, almost uncaring and oblivious.

"Yeah..." Jou slowly said. Getting suspicious of the guy's behavior. "You know 'em?" The Yugi look-alike nodded and frowned. He sighed.

"Yes. I was going to ask if I could attend to this party." He smiled and looked at Anzu. Anzu could almost drool at the guy. She already had a small crush on Yugi, but this guy? She'd rather date him. He was like a sexier version of Yugi.

"S-Sure! No problem, absolutely!" She grinned like a maniac and searched in her purse for her party invitations. Jou's jaw dropped and Yugi just shook his head, silently nibbling on a french fry. Once Anzu found what she was looking for, she stood out of her chair. She blushed as she handed the stranger a purple invitation. It read, 'Sweet Seventeen'. The guy made a puzzled expression. "O-Oh, um, I didn't get to celebrate my birthday last year when I turned sixteen because of some personal issues, but now I'm having this year. Heheh." Anzu felt so nervous. She kept avoiding his gaze and she felt her cheeks burn every second he stood in front of her. "It's at night at eight. The address is on the paper..." She felt her voice shake a bit and lower down.

The man smiled at her, making butterflies flutter in her stomach. "Thank you. I shall be there." He was about to turn around, but he stopped mid-way and looked back the three teens. "My name is Atem Yami Sennen. But I'd rather be called, Yami." Anzu felt like she was about to faint.

"O-Okay. Yami. Cool." Anzu barely replied. Yami looked at Yugi and smiled even wider. But this smile seemed...Pure.

"Will you be there?" He asked. Yugi gulped and smiled nervously.

"U-Uh...Yes." Yugi quickly nodded. Yami smirked at his nervousness.

"Excellent. I look forward to seeing you three. Goodbye for now." Yami turned and walked towards the exit, leaving the restaurant. Jou looked at Anzu, then back at Yugi. But only at Yugi did he smirk. Yugi blushed a little and looked away.

"Looks like someone's got an admire-OW!" Jou quickly covered his mouth from yelling out curses in pain. He glared at Anzu with anger. "What. The. Hell?!" He angrily whispered. Anzu crossed her arms and made the exact same glare at Jou.

"Let's go, Yugi."

If Yugi didn't know any better, he'd say Anzu seemed...Jealous.

PROLOUGE


	2. Pure Light

**2-A Pure Light**

Yami couldn't believe what he heard. Toxin was back from Limbo. He felt so angry, worried and even frightened. He defeated him years ago, and locked him away to a very deep part of Limbo. He thought he'd never see him again. So how in the world, did he manage to escape?! Yami knew Toxin only one thing, too.

Revenge.

That was fine, to Yami. Toxin was more than likely to have something up his sleeve. Yami knew he was stronger than him, however. So he wasn't worried. No matter what little tricks or schemes he was planning, he'd be more than ready to pound him into the ground. Just like last time.

But a thought occurred to Yami. What if Venom was back too? He banished him to Oblivion, ultimately disintegrating him into nothing. If Toxin some how managed to escape back to Earth, then Venom was probably likely to escape as well. Two problems to worry about. Yami cursed at himself as he walked down the sidewalk. Something else just clicked into his mind. This was just crazy! If those two were able to escape back into the world of humans, then that meant they wanted revenge on him. They all knew they could not defeat Yami, unless they had a power source. Which meant...Pure humans.

Yami shook his head over and over. No no no...He had to put the pieces together. Yami, Venom, and Toxin, were _**Shadow Walkers**_. They have the power of shadows and darkness at their finger tips. They are able to manipulate shadows of anything including people, inanimate objects, and even moving objects. Also having the ability to manipulate themselves to _look human_. They are made up of nothing but bad sins. They are pure evil. But if a Shadow Walker were able to obtain a pure light, whether it be an object or even a human, then they would have ultimate power that would create something called, _**'Twilight'**_.

So that meant, once Toxin and Venom busted out of their prisons, they roamed the Earth to find anything pure. That meant absolutely no disadvantages. A pure, virgin, good-hearted human. No sins attached, no bad elements on any part of their body. This meant they had extraordinary power at their disposal.

Yami bit his lip. This was not good. That meant they were stronger than him. This meant he needed a pure life force as well. Yami thought hard for a moment, trying to figure out where a pure light could be in order to get him more powerful. Yami widened his eyes. He knew what could help him. That boy at Burger World...When he was in his presence, he felt nothing but pure aura surrounding him. Yami sensed no evil. No sins, no bad elements, and he was a virgin. That boy had a pure heart.

And to make things even better, he was going to the party that female human invited him to. He could obtain his pureness there and-but wait...Why wait until the party? Yami still had the scent of his pure aura. He could find him right now, and obtain his light! Then, find Toxin at the party, and defeat him once again.

Yami smirked as he walked across the street. This would be no problem at all...

~Yugi~

Yugi panted as he put the last heavy box down on the shelf. The last shipment of games that came by today. Once he and his friends separated from the restaurant, he hurried to his grandfather's game shop to help out. He knew he had a new shipment being delivered today, and he knew the poor old man couldn't carry them all in. Yugi stepped back from the shelves and leaned on the counter where the register sat.

"Yugi! Thank you for carrying that load." His grandfather thanked him. Yugi smiled at him as he opened the boxes and started to place the games on the shelves. There were board games, puzzles, but the main items that were selling, were the video games and card games. Those were all the rage these days. "If I were a few years younger, I'd be able to carry them myself." The man chuckled. This man was Yugi's grandfather, Sugoroku Mutou. Owner of the game shop, _Kame Game_.

The shop was almost like an apartment. The entire shop was the downstairs, while the upstairs was the bedrooms and bathroom. Once Yugi moved out, his grandfather even made his room into a TV room. He even made the guest room into a storage room. There were shelves everywhere in there, with nothing but games of various types just waiting and sitting there.

This was the oldest and best game shop in Domino. And Yugi grew up in this very shop from the beginning. He was brought up to all kinds of games, making him very skilled at them as years passed by. Not to mention the fact Yugi's name literally meant, 'game'. The shop was the old man's pride and joy, and it was very important to him.

Yugi began to help his grandfather load the games onto the shelves, putting tag price stickers on each of the items as he progressed. "So jii-chan..." Yugi began as he looked for more tag price stickers in the cabinet behind the counter. "I'm going to a party at Anzu's house. That's alright with you, right?" Yugi asked. Sugoroku began to 'hum' in thought.

"Well Yugi, you are almost eighteen. Your living on your own in your own house, and your going off to college soon." Sugoroku chuckled. "Why do you need my permission? Your practically an adult now." Yugi smiled and laughed along as well.

"I guess that was a stupid question, but I thought you should know." Yugi spoke. He smiled in triumph as he found new price stickers in the cabinet. "After all, you're my only guardian." This was true. Yugi's mother died ages ago when he was only a child, and he never knew where his father was. He was always on business trips and never called. He hasn't seen him in almost 13 years. Sugoroku was his only guardian, his only parent, and his only family member left. Plus, Yugi was an only child, so he grew up to having his grandfather as his only friend.

As Sugoroku was about to speak, he was cut off by a _ding_ from the door. It had a little bell at the top of the entrance door of the shop to let them know a customer walked in.

Yugi and his grandfather looked up from what they were doing to the customer. There was no one else in the shop yet because Soguroku just recently switched the sign on the doors from 'closed' to 'open' only at least ten minutes ago. Soguroku looked at Yugi. "You go deal with the customer, I'll continue loading the shelves." Yugi nodded and stepped around the counter.

"Hello, may I help.." Yugi stopped midway in his sentence. The person who walked in looked strangely familiar. Wasn't he that guy at Burger World? The guy who looked almost exactly like him. What was his name? "Your...Your Yami, right?" Yami! That was his name. The customer smiled at Yugi and lightly nodded.

"Indeed. I am glad you remember. I was worried for a second." He chuckled. Yugi lightly shivered at his laugh. It sounded almost sinister, and his deep baritone voice didn't help it.

"Heh. Well, how could I forget the name, 'darkness'?" Yugi smiled back. But he was right. Yami's name meant darkness, and honestly, it freaked him out a little. He was starting to question if that was actually his real name.

"Quite. Your name is Yugi, right? I could never forget the person who's name meant, game." Yami replied.

"Heheh. Right. So, was there a game you wanted?" Yugi asked, tilting his head.

"Actually, no. I wanted to privately talk to you. If that's alright with your grandpa." Yami continued to smile at him and it was freaking him out even more. And also, how the heck did this guy know his name?! He never told him! And how did he know that was his grandpa? Well..Yugi's grandpa did have the same facial appearances, but that still doesn't explain how he knew so well! Was he listening to their conversation earlier?!

"Uh..." Yugi was at a lost for words. Okay okay, just calm down. Maybe it was just that obvious? But that doesn't explain how he knew his name, and that's creepy. Yugi sighed. Just roll with it and see what he wants. After all, he was just a teenager like himself, maybe even a little older. But he's normal. No need to be afraid. "Jii-chan, is that okay?" He asked, assuming his grandfather overheard.

"Yes, but try to hurry just in case more customers come by." His grandfather replied, still loading the games on the shelves on each wall. Yugi locked eyes with Yami and nodded. Yami smirked and proceeded to walk out of the store with Yugi, outside.

~Yami~

This was prefect! He had this boy right where he wanted him. But he had to be careful not to frighten him. Just absorb his energy quickly, then leave. Plain and simple.

"About Anzu's party, I think that was her name..I wanted to know for sure if Akefia Bakura was going to be there. Will he? Do you know?" Yami asked. He made sure he held a nice and gentle tone while asking. Yugi blinked and made a puzzled expression.

"Akefia..? You mean Ryou's brother?" Yugi asked. Yami made a confused expression as well. Brother? Since when did Toxin have a brother? Aha! That must have been the human he took as hostage.

"Err, I assume so, yes. I never knew he had a brother. Do you know how long he and this, 'Ryou' have been together? As brothers, I mean." Yami needed to know how long he's fooled this Ryou boy into thinking he was his brother. Yugi chuckled. What, was that a dumb question or something?

"Uh, gee, since they were kids?" Yugi said with a bit of sarcasm. Perhaps that was a stupid question. But, this means Yami was right. That means Toxin must have took the form of a child, and pretended to be Ryou's brother since he was around the same age. Then grew up with him up until now. That was a bad sign, that meant that Toxin has had plenty of time to practice with this pure energy for years. While Yami was in deep thought about this, Yugi made a worried expression. "Um, Yami? You okay?" He asked with a quiet tone. Yami looked up and smiled.

" Yes, I was just thinking. My apologies, Yugi." He cleared his throat and leaned on the wall of the game shop. "So they are both going to the party?" He asked. Yugi nodded.

"Yup! Both." Yugi narrowed his eyes at Yami. "Wait, are you and Akefia friends or something?"

"...Yes." Yami lied. He couldn't tell Yugi they were enemies or he'd probably tell Anzu to kick him out of the party in fear of a fight waiting to erupt. Because that's exactly what they would be doing. "We haven't seen each other in a very long time. I wish to meet him." Well, that wasn't a total lie. Yugi smiled in an understanding way.

"Oh, alright. That's understandable." Yugi responded. Yami just noticed, this boy was absolutely adorable. His wide eyes, that consisted of the most beautiful purple he's ever seen, was just an amazing sight to behold. He looked like a child. He was short as well, a few inches shorter than Yami. His body was so small and petite, he didn't look like a teenager at all.

"How old are you..?" Yami asked still examining Yugi with interest. A surge of emotion stabbed through Yami's heart. This feeling..What was this weird feeling? It felt weird but, good at the same time. He placed a hand on his chest where his cold heart stood and looked down. Why was it beating so fast? Yami looked back up at Yugi. Yugi blushed a little in embarrassment.

" I'm actually seventeen, but everyone mistakes me as a little kid..." Yugi looked away, twiddling his fingers around. Yami lightly laughed. He felt so...Just so great all of a sudden. His laugh became gentle. And while Yami looked at Yugi, he felt his gaze soften.

"I can see why. Well, I shall leave you be now. I am sure your grandpa wants you back in the shop. It was nice talking with you, Yugi." Yami didn't want to stray Yugi away from his work. That would be impolite and he was wasting his time. Yami made a pure smile. No evil intentions behind it, no mischievous thoughts, a pure, happy and satisfied smile blossomed on his face. "I will see you at the party." And with that, Yami walked away. Yugi blushed again, his face turning red this time. That smile was...Beautiful to look at.

A few hours later, Yami finally made it back to his house. And boy, he felt amazing. Of course, he had to kill something on the way. It was why it took him a good few hours to get back home. Once he walked in, his foot prints of blood soaked the carpet. It was a very good kill too. It made Yami feel so much adrenaline and excitement.

_After Yami walked away from the Kame Game shop, he soon realized. He forgot to drain Yugi's energy! He was so wrapped up in the boy that he completely forgot why he went to go talk to him privately in the first place! He was already at least two blocks away from the game shop. There was no point in going back now. Plus, he didn't want to disturb Yugi again. He thought to himself, since when did he care what anyone thought? But with Yugi, he was different. Something just made him feel it was wrong to bother him. He mind as well absorb his energy at the party, anyway. Once he got home, he would need to train and practice with his powers even more._

_But, what's better practice then to take out all your worries and anger on the innocent weaklings? Yami smirked at himself. Let's see, where should he start his killing spree? He needed to find a secluded place so no one wouldn't notice anything. But some place that held a lot of people..Yami needed to search the area. He walked behind a building, walking to it's alleyway and made sure no one was around. _

_Yami looked up and jumped up in the air. He ascended about thirty feet in the air with one jump. He levitated in the air, a shadowy aura surrounding him as he moved. He quickly looked around for a building, didn't want anyone looking up and seeing someone in the air floating. He searched and searched for a few minutes until he found what he was looking for. A fairly tall building about 7 blocks over. It seemed to be isolated from any other building and it had fences with barbed wire surrounding the area._

_A mental hospital. Perfect._

_Yami flew past the other buildings, and quickly glided to the asylum. He laughed. This was going to be so much fun!_

_"AAAH!" Nothing but screams filled the air. There were broken security cameras all over the floors of the hallways. All inmates of the asylum were laying on the floor, dead, with blood splattered next to them. Corpses in every room. Blood ran down the walls. It was truly horrifying. Well to the humans, that is._

_Yami stood in the reception room, blood caked on his hands and finger nails. There were about three dead bodies on the floor. He licked the blood from his right hand, crimson liquid running down his lips. There were nurses constantly screaming in terror. They couldn't get out. Some were trying to break down the door. Yami however, surrounded the room in a dark aura that worked like a force-shield. So that way, there was no getting in, and no getting out._

_Yami's face held an evil expression. His lips turned into a twisted smile. The male and female nurses were all trying to break down the door. Banging on it, yelling out for help, trying to push it open. Bad spot. All of them were in one area of the room. They were cornered. Yami had them right where he wanted them._

_He created a dark energy ball in his hand. Dark aura surrounding it. The energy ball took a shape of a sword. Yami swung the sword around for a bit, making sure his skills weren't rusty. He slowly walked to the group of nurses, a dark trail of shadows dripping from Yami's own shadow like ink. He stepped towards them, getting farther and farther. The nurses stopped and looked back once. Yami opened his mouth to reveal very sharp and large teeth. He licked them, glazing the pearly whites in screams became even louder._

_"Stay away from us, monster!" A big husky looking man with a very muscular body began to run towards Yami. He had what looked like a scalpel in his hand. Yami chuckled. What, he was planning on stabbing him with that puny thing? Hilarious. As the male nurse got even closer, Yami waited for the right moment. The nurse was only inches away from him now. He raised the scalpel. Yami looked up at him with an evil smirk. _

_The man dropped the scalpel. Blood drooled out of his mouth like a water fall. It soaked in his pale yellow shirt. The man slowly looked down, seeing an arm where his neck should be. He looked back at Yami. His eyes shrunk and he coughed up more blood as he felt ripping from his back side. The pain was unbearable. He coughed up blood right on Yami's face. Once that happened, Yami couldn't stop himself._

_A ripping sound filled the air. Yami now held what looked like a very large bone. It didn't take rocket science to figure out that the bone he held in his hand, was a spine. And it was stuck in the male nurse's mouth. It was popped out of the back of his throat, and it ripped through his jaw and out of his mouth. Yami pulled his spine right out of his throat, ripping through the skin, and destroyed his wind pipe. The man dropped to the ground on his side, dead._

_Yami looked at the crowd of nurses and walked towards them again. So much screaming. He even heard someone vomit on the floor, he could smell it. There was blood on his face. And man did it felt so arousing. _

_He raised his sword, and began to strike._

_Yami was slicing his sword so much, that he couldn't tell what he was cutting anymore. Pieces of skin and even bones were left all over the floors. One by one, he sliced them all down. He stabbed one person in throat, directly through. He sliced one right in the eye ball, and stabbed it through his brain. He cut a woman completely in half, her guts spraying all over the hardwood floor. One person lost their arms and got their heart stabbed. And the final nurse, another woman, had her left leg cut clean off. She was crawling away from Yami, blood trailing from her leg. _

_Yami slowly followed her, laughing. "Do not run, please. It shall be over soon. Is that not what you say to your prisoners when you inject them with that poisonous drug everyday?" _

_"N-No..!" She was crying so much, snot running down her lips and even drool coming out of her mouth. "Please! Stop! I didn't do anything-" She suddenly couldn't move a thing. She felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and in her mouth. She could only move her eyes. She fearfully looked down at her mouth, but saw a black metal blade stabbed through it. Yami yanked his sword from the back of her mouth and licked the blood off, cutting his tongue a little._

_Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and her head fell on the ground. Blood leaked out of her skull, she was dead. _

_Everyone, was dead._

And that's why he was so bloody. It was okay though. Yami used his powers to make every blood stain, ever bone, and every corpse disappear as if nothing happened. It would just seem like an abandoned building now. No one would suspect a thing. Even the broken cameras disappeared.

Now he just needed to take a shower. It was almost evening, and the party was tomorrow night. After this nice hot shower, he'd rest until the next evening tomorrow. Giving him less time to wait for the party.

~Yami~

Yugi...Yugi Yugi _Yugi_...That was the only person on his mind. Yami leaned on the shower wall with his hand holding on to it, helping him support himself. As the steaming hot water sprayed on his bare body, washing the soap away from his back. He kept in deep thought. Yugi Mutou...This boy..He felt amazing. His pure essence was just over-whelming. It made him feel not aroused but, good. Good. That's not a word Yami used often to describe himself. In fact, he almost never did. He felt so drawn to Yugi. He wanted to be next to him every minute. That pure essence made him feel nostalgic. Truly happy.

This boy made him feel happy. Happy to be around a human. Happy to live in this world. Happy to be able to interact with him. Yami never felt so happy before. He did once but that was a long time ago when his dear friend was still alive. But now, this boy awakened this happy feeling again. He smiled to himself. For the second time in his life, he was happy in another human's presence. And it made him feel so good about himself.

He couldn't wait to go to the party now. Not because of having the pleasure of defeating Toxin, but because knowing Yugi would be there, he would truly enjoy himself.

**END 1**

**"Jii-chan" - Grandfather**


	3. Obtain

**3-Obtain**

Tonight was the night. The night Yami would finally put an end to Toxin. And see Yugi again. This was perfect. It was evening. The party would start at eight o' clock. Yami sat up on his big white king sized bed and pulled the red satin covers off of him. He scooted himself off of the bed and walked towards the clock on the wall.

Seven thirty. He could get some training in that time, freshen up, get dressed and leave. Yami walked out of his room, down the hallway and down the stairs leading into the living room. He took off his black t-shirt and threw it on the white sofa. He then proceeded to walk down in the basement. Now this was technically the laundry room, it was also a training room. The husband who used to own the house must have wanted to turn the half of the basement into a little gym. The basement was very large, so there was plenty of room. The training room took half of the basement, as the laundry part took the other half.

In the middle of the basement stood a wall with a small wooden door that led to the training room. Yami grabbed the knob, turned it and opened the door, entering and closing it behind him. He had a few useful stations. A bench press, a chin up bar on the wall, some dumbbells here and there on the floor, and a red punching bag hanging from the ceiling by a chain. There were two blue exercise mats on the floor.

Yami walked over to the punching bag and sighed. Time to get to work. He cracked his knuckles, and got in a boxing stance.

~Yugi~

Anzu wanted Yugi, Jou, and their other friend Honda at the party first before anyone else. So they were expected to be there at seven fifty, ten minutes before the party would start.

Yugi needed to hurry. He was already dressed and he already freshened up. He already fixed his spiky hair, now he was making sure everything looked right on him. As he stood in front of his full-body wall mirror, he made displeased expressions. He wore a black and white flannel shirt with a grey t-shirt underneath that read, 'KOG-King of Games'. Dark grey faded skinny jeans, and black converse shoes. He also wore his favorite dog collar choker.

He looked good. But something to him just didn't feel right. Was he nervous? No..Or yes? Maybe he was, but about what? Yami was going to be there, was that why? His heart fluttered. Why was he worried about him? Was he worried what Yami would think? But why? It's not like he...Liked him..Did he? Yami did seem to show a little interest in him. And he did look very attractive. No no, this was stupid. There's no way Yami liked Yugi that way. Yugi sighed and closed his eyes. He kicked that thought out of his mind.

Time to stop worrying about stupid stuff like that, and worry about more important things. Like making sure he was going to have fun. It was a party after all, it was a good opportunity to ease his mind off of things.

~Yami~

"Oh crap..." Yami mumbled to himself as he looked at the damage. The punching bag fell on the floor for the fifth time due to Yami's hard punches. The hook that held it onto the ceiling had long since fell off. The chain snapped too. He had to keep using his shadow powers to keep it up in the air, but each time he did, he kept breaking the chain apart more and more. Yami cracked his neck and rubbed his shoulder.

Maybe that was enough training for the time being. Though, this was Toxin he was going up against. You could almost never be too ready fighting him. Not now anyway. Toxin's probably more powerful than ever, so it was better to be prepared than sorry. Yami did exactly sixty seven push ups with one arm, ninety sit ups, fifty five chin ups, and did some stretching. That was about twice the amount of his usual routine. Yami wished he could train more, but it was already seven-fifty five. He needed to leave.

Quickly running upstairs from the basement, he ran through the living and up the stairs to the second floor. He sped walked to his bedroom and ran to his closet. What would he wear? Leather. Why not? Black looked good on him anyway.

He slipped on a sleeveless leather shirt, leather jeans, his leather combat boots and his leather spiked bracelet. Yami looked at his night stand and grabbed his keys. He sped walked down the stairs, walked to the coat rack, grabbed his leather jacket and walked to the door. He opened it and walked out of the house, closing the door back and locking it.

Once he stepped outside, he scowled. It was night time. Shadow Walkers were not as strong without the sun. No sun meant no sunlight. Meaning no shadows could be formed unless there was a light source some where. He was planning on fighting Toxin outside, leaving them both a disadvantage. He sighed.

Then he wondered, where was he supposed to go exactly? Oh right, he left that invitation that human girl gave him in his jacket pocket. He pushed his hand in his left pocket but felt nothing but fabric. No there...He checked his left pocket and felt the texture of paper. There it was. Yami pulled out the invitation and saw that he folded it up. He unfolded it and looked at the invitation.

"South Street..5678.." Yami blinked his eyes once. "Bring glow sticks?" Hmm...That was something to be thought about, but right now wasn't the time. Yami looked up and put the invitation back in his pocket. He was ready to go, finally. Yami didn't need no vehicle. He had legs, right? According to her address and with Yami's speed, he'd be able to make it there in only about three minutes. Yami stepped back once, crouched and leaped in the air. Levitating with his shadow powers, he looked around real quick and ascended. Flying through the air towards his destination at a fast pace and leaving a dark smoky trail behind him, like a jet.

~Yugi~

"Okay, good! Everyone's here!" Anzu smiled. Her three friends arrived as expected before everyone else. Just one minute before the party started too. They all sat on her couch, listening to her babble on about how she decorated things and how she got it all planned out. They were all ready to drop dead and fall asleep. Yugi looked at his friends and silently sighed.

Jounochi, was wearing a bright yellow T-shirt that read 'YOU HURT MY EYES'. Yugi chuckled. Such a rude shirt, yet hilarious when it's meaning was realized. Jounouchi also wore grey jacket unzipped open, and dark blue jeans with black tennis shoes.

Honda, who was sitting next to Jounouchi with a bored expression, wore a navy blue long sleeved shirt and gray skinny jeans with red and black nike sneakers. A simple outfit. Yugi then took a chance to look around the house.

Anzu was a wealthy girl, living on her parents' money. Her house was big, a big living room with a black couch and hardwood floors.A large staircase that had swirly railings. A dining room next door to the living room, with the kitchen connecting from there. There was a food table in the living room, snack bowls in the dining room, and even more food down below in the basement where the game room was. In the game room, there was a ping pong table, a few arcade games and a small lounge. About every house on the block was like this.

As for the music, Anzu currently had it already playing, just not loudly. There were speakers of different shapes and sizes. There was even an empty space in the living room were a island counter top sat with turn tables on it. Wires surrounded it with two large speakers on each side. A laptop was hooked into the turn tables and the speakers. Anzu planned for Honda to work the music and be her DJ for the night.

There were purple streamers, purple party hats and plates. Purple balloons, table cloths, coasters, and huge signs with purple letters saying "Happy Sweet Seventeen!" on each wall. Seriously. It looked like someone threw up purple skittles everywhere.

The house was ultimately prepared for a party. Anzu and a couple of her friends came over and helped her decorate a few hours ago for final touch-ups, but she mainly did this by herself. She never contacted anyone for help because she wanted to do it on her own. Yugi had to admit, she did an excellent job. He also realized what she had on.

A...skimpy outfit apparently. A short skirt with fishnet stockings and black heels. A purple crop top that proudly showed her cleavage, with a purple necklace around her neck. Yugi did think she looked beautiful, but, she didn't look good with slutty looking clothes. And speaking of Anzu...Yugi groaned in annoyance along with Jounouchi and Honda. Was she still talking?! Anzu stopped and glared at the three boys.

"I still can't believe you hired a bouncer." Honda said giving her a blank stare. Honda was Anzu's best friend, like Jou and Yugi was. Though he barely kept in touch with anyone. He was already in college, so he had less time to be around his friends like he used to. He was on vacation and he was visiting Domino only for his friends and this party. He had brown hair that held a large portion spiked out from the front of his head, tan skin, and a handsome face.

"Well of course I did! I invited people I didn't completely trust, so just in case anyone wants to start anything, they'll be 'escorted' out." Anzu boasted with a smirk. Jou rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Escorted."

"Say something else, and see what happens." Anzu threatened with a glare.

"What? You gonna escort _me _out?" Jou said with a sneer. Anzu growled and was about to yell at Jou, until there were various knocks and door bell rings interrupting her. It was constant, too. There was no end to them. That must have been some of the people she invited.

Anzu walked to the front door. She carefully and slowly grabbed the knob, turned it and pulled the door open.

And like that a bunch of teenagers just stormed right in.

They just marched in like wild animals. Boys, girls, teenagers just constantly pouring in. Where was that bouncer?! As the crowd of teens started to thin out, Anzu caught a quick glimpse of a her bouncer laying on the concrete steps underneath her door. She almost felt sorry. The crowd finally thinned out completely and her house became instantly packed. She couldn't even see her couch where her friends were supposed to be!

The lights soon then dimmed down. She saw some of the kids raising glow sticks of various colors in the air, and as if on cue, techno music filled up the house. She smiled. You could always count on Honda. Anzu stepped away from the door way and saw that was people walked in, it wasn't as crazy or rushed as it was a few seconds ago. She watched her bouncer finally regain his composure and stand up, checking everyone before entering her home. She smirked in triumph. Everything was going pretty smoothly. She carefully tread through the maze of dancing teens and looked around for her friends.

~Yami~

The entire house was packed! Perfect...

Yami managed to slip into the house while the horde of teens poured in. Yami could almost laugh. Teens? Half of these 'kids' looked almost thirty. And-God! Yami groaned in pain and held his head. It was so loud in here! He could barely hear himself think! And what the heck was this music?! It sounded like lasers shooting through your brain! Yami sighed and tried to block out the loud music. Yami couldn't even imagine what a 'rave party' would be like...He then shook his head to rid these thoughts. That didn't matter. He needed to find Yugi to find out here Toxin is.

Yami was going to push through the teens but, there was an easier way to do that. Yami quickly scanned the room, making sure no one would see him. The lights were dimmed down, but, teens were holding glow sticks, leaving more than enough light to use as shadows. He raised his arms slowly across his chest, making an 'X', and inhaled then exhaled deeply. Then, he closed his eyes, and felt himself slip away from reality. His entire physical body, melted within his own shadow on the floor. He moved around like an ink blot and moved from shadow to shadow from the teens and their chemical sticks.

As Yami floated through the hardwood floor of shadows, he looked around for Yugi. His shadow morphing as he did this. Where could he be? He was halfway through the living room. Where was he?

"Hey watch it!" He heard someone said in a annoyed tone. Yami looked up and narrowed his empty shadow eyes. Wait...that was..!

"Sorry!" Yami heard another say. This voice was familiar. Soft, gentle..Yami looked at the other person. Yugi!

~Yugi~

How rude! That guy bumped into him in the first place! Yugi sighed. Just let it go, it's not important. When Yugi turned around, he felt fabric on his felt and a cold aura. He blinked in confusion. Goodness, did he bump into someone again? Yugi looked up and whimpered. It was-

"Yami?" Yugi whispered. The taller male chuckled and tilted his head.

"Yugi, I can not really hear you if you whisper. It is pretty loud in here." Yami spoke with a louder tone. Yugi nodded and smiled. Yami smiled back. "You sure are comfortable on my chest, aren't you?"

"I..What?" Yugi flinched as he realized what exactly he was laying his head on. This was, Yami's body. His chest. And Yugi felt every curve and muscle that formed. Yugi felt this cheeks warm up. He backed away and averted his eyes away from Yami's face. "S-Sorry!" He stuttered. When Yugi took a second to look at Yami, he felt his whole face burn up. Yami's leather shirt outlined his abs and muscular broad chest. And just a second ago, he was laying on him.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked, still smiling. Yugi quickly nodded. "You sure? Your face looks a bit red." Yami saw his face. Great...Yugi shook his head and nervously smiled.

"Y-Yup! I'm absolutely fine! Heheh..Just kinda hot in here. You know?" Yugi lied. It wasn't even warm in here. Actually, it was a bit chilly from the constant opening and closing of the front door, letting cool air in. In fact, Yami looked like he knew he was lying, because he smirked and laughed.

"I see. Um.." Yami scratched behind his head. "May I see you upstairs? In a room? I need to talk to you about Akefia." Yami held a stern and serious expression. Yugi became skeptical. Yami's been worrying about Akefia every time he talked to him. What was going on between those two?

"Well..." Yugi didn't know whether to say yes or no. Something inside of him made him want to go with Yami, but, something just didn't feel right. As much as he liked being around Yami, Yugi felt like something sinister was inside of him. Yami narrowed his eyes at Yugi, and made a gentle smile.

"Do not worry. I do not plan on hurting you, if that is what you are thinking." He spoke softly, but loud enough so he could hear him. Yugi was just breathless. The way he spoke was so precise and well said. His voice was so gentle yet intimidating. No wonder Yugi felt so nervous around him. "I know that question was sudden, but I really do need to speak with you."

Yugi felt his eyes twinkle a little. He smiled and nodded. "Okay. Anzu has some guest rooms upstairs. We can talk in one of them. Come on!" Yugi seized Yami's hand and began to pull him towards the big staircase, leading him upstairs.

Once they made it all the way up, they walked through the hallways. There were about three. One in the middle, one leading to the left, and one leading to the right. There were four doors down each hallway. Yugi proceeded down the middle one, with Yami following him. The walls were a light blue, and there was royal blue carpet on the floors. Yugi walked to the second door of the hallway and grabbed the knob. He looked up at Yami.

"In here." Yugi twisted the knob and pulled open the door, then proceeded to walk in. Yami followed in, closing the door behind them. He leaned on the door with his back on the knob. It was so nice and quiet in here. The loud music no longer bothered them. Yugi stood in the middle of the room and folded his hands behind his back. "So um...what did you want to talk about?"

Yami blew his blonde locks out of his face and stared at Yugi. He closed his eyes, and exhaled. "Yugi, you're not...Normal." Yami suddenly said. Not normal? Well gee, Yugi knew he was kinda weird and not the most desirable person, but geez! Yugi frowned.

"That's not very nice to say." Yugi quietly replied. Yami shook his head.

"No, not in that way." He smiled. "You have a very nice personality. I did not mean abnormal in person. I mean abnormal as in aura." Yami explained. Yugi made a puzzled expression.

"Aura?" He asked. Yami nodded slowly.

"Indeed. You are a pure person with pure aura. No evil dwells within you. Not one ounce in your soul holds bad intentions. For that, you are pure. And someone as pure as yourself.." Yami began to walk towards Yugi. Only a few feet away. Yugi started to back away a little. "..I need someone like you Yugi." Yami breathlessly whispered. Yugi gulped.

Was Yami confessing to him or something? They just met a day ago! There was no way he-

"I need your essence."

Yugi then saw nothing but black and felt a leather like texture on his cheek. Yugi slowly looked up and yelped. Yami was right in front of him! He had no space! Yugi felt his heart beat at an alarming fast pace. Yugi yelped again as he felt a cold hand touch his waist. He felt himself getting pressed farther into Yami's chest and his arms being wrapped around him. Trapping him.

"Y-Yami!" Yugi moaned. Yami kept rubbing his side slowly. Then, Yami lightly gripped Yugi's spiky hair in the back, and pulled his head back a little. Giving him full view of his neck. Yugi winced. "Yami! What are you..?!"

"Where is it? Not in your neck...Not your eyes." Yami stopped griping his hair and pushed his head forward. "Yugi." Yami put his forehead on his, their noses almost touching, and his lips centimeters away from Yugi's. "Where is it? Tell me." Yami gently commanded. Yugi felt himself sweat a little, his teeth was clenched and his body trembled.

"I-I don't know what you're even talking about Yami!"

~Yami~

Darn it! Where was it..Where was it?! Yami was annoyed and irritated. How could Yugi not know where it was? Did he not realize he had this power? Oh great...Yami mentally groaned. He needed to find it, and fast. He didn't sense the aura in his neck. It wasn't in any part of the body except for...He averted his eyes on Yugi's lips.

"There." Yami's eyes widened. He then licked his lips hungrily. Yugi shuddered. The poor thing was trembling in his arms. "Yugi. I am going to take something, okay? I will not take all of it, and I will be sure to make good use of it." His whispers were like smooth silk to Yugi's ears. "You _speak no evil_, Yugi."

"Y-Yami...I-!" Yugi's pupils shrunk, and became completely still. Yami pressed his lips on Yugi's small pink tinted ones. They felt so soft and smooth. Yami rested his hand on Yugi's cheek and deepened the kiss. Opening his mouth, and almost automatically making Yugi do the same. Yami reached his tongue in Yugi's mouth, exploring it with his saliva. Yugi only moaned, he didn't french kiss Yami back. That was fine though, Yami was getting what he needed.

Yami felt a warm substance evade his tongue. It didn't burn, but it felt welcoming. A welcoming warmth dazzled his taste buds. This substance felt nostalgic. It tasted delicious, even though there was no particular flavor. That was it! He found it!

~Yugi~

Where was he..? Everything was pitch black. Dark. What happened? The only thing he remembered was Yami kissing him. Yugi reluctantly touched his lips. His first kiss. Stolen. He did like Yami but, not in that way! And yet, why did it feel so good? But this was wrong! Yugi liked Anzu, not Yami! Even though she'd never date him..She seemed to like Yami more anyway.

Well-That wasn't important! Right now he needed to find out where he was!

Speaking of Yami, did he put him here? If he did, then why? Or, is this just a dream? Was he dreaming? Unless the lights went out? Where was Yami?!

"Yami?!" Yugi yelled. "Yami! Where am I?!"

Suddenly, everything went red. There were no walls, and there was no floor, yet Yugi was able to stand on whatever surface that was holding him up. Everything looked like a red, bloody void.

"Y-Yami..?" What was this?! What the heck was this!?

"..." Yugi heard a groan. In front of him, a dark and blackish looking substance merged in front of him. Morphing into what seems to looked like a black hole. For a few seconds, the black hole began to become smaller and smaller, until...

The red void began to glow brightly. Yugi looked away and closed his eyes. He shielded his eyes by raising his arm over his face. Yugi subconsciously felt the light dim down. Yugi opened his eyes, and put down his arm. He slowly turned his head to where the black hole was.

Only to find it wasn't there anymore. And something far more atrocious replaced it.

Yugi mentally gasped, but didn't make a sound. He covered his mouth and his eyes dilated. It was Yami.

Yami, on the red bloody floor that didn't seem to have any surface, on his knees and his hands behind his back, completely nude. His head was leaned to the side, as if he drifted away into unconsciousness. Also, there were blood like vectors attached to his arms and legs. They wrapped around his body like rope and bandages. Almost like being tied up in bondage.

And, Yami's eyes were covered by the bloody vectors.

"...I.."

Yugi flinched as he heard him speak. He was speaking! But, how? His mouth wasn't covered but he thought he was unconscious. He saw Yami's lip tremble.

"I..._See, no evil_."

The next thing he saw, were red glowing eyes that shined brightly from the bloody vector that covered Yami's eyes. What did this all mean?

"Yugi! Yugi! Wake up!"

Yugi's eyes snapped open. His pupils abnormally small. He coughed once, then again. He covered his mouth and continued his coughing fit. What happened? Did he black out? Was that some kind of hallucination or illusion? A dream?

He didn't hear the music anymore. Yami, that voice wasn't Yami's. Where did he go? Yugi looked down, and saw that he was laying on Anzu's couch. He felt the soft texture on his hand. Yugi sat up and looked up.

That was, Ryou! "Ryou?" Yugi asked, practically whispering. Ryou smiled and nodded.

"Yes! Thank goodness you woke up!" Ah, his voice still held that same british accent. He still looked the same after all these years. White hair that reached down his torso, dark brown eyes, and a cute face. Similar to Yugi's, just not as childish looking.

"What happened?" Yugi asked, making his voice a tad louder. He looked around and saw all the teens in the house were gone! "And where is everybody?"

"You blacked out." Ryou closed his eyes and sighed. "And everyone went outside to the backyard where the pool is. I think a scuffle broke out. The bouncer went to go try to stop it. I believe Anzu, Honda and Jou went out there as well."

Yugi blinked and tried to think for a couple of minutes. Did Yami..

"Did you see anyone who looked like me go outside too?" Yugi asked, nervousness trailing from his voice as he got up from the couch. Ryou looked confused.

"No, I don't believe so. Did you see anyone who looked like _me_ anywhere before you blacked out? I'm looking for my brother. You know Akefia, right?" Ryou asked with a small smile. Yugi's eyes widened. Wait, if everyone was outside...No. Yami just could have left the party, right? Unless-And if Akefia..Oh man, this was bad! Yugi didn't even know what was going on but ever since that weird dream or whatever that was, he felt he couldn't trust Yami anymore.

Akefia...Yugi hasn't really talked with Akefia much before, but he knew how he was. And he was the complete opposite of Ryou. While Ryou was compassionate, kind, loyal and a bit playful, Akefia was mean, cold to the bone, and took the word 'playful' to a whole other level. He wasn't the nicest guy, and he was someone you'd think of almost instantly if a fight recently erupted.

It was believable that Akefia would start a fight, and it did explain why Ryou couldn't find him. But Yami...He was fed up about finding Akefia ever since he met Yugi. And if he's not in the house, then..!

"Ryou?" Yugi turned to Ryou and looked up. Ryou being a few inches taller.

"Yes?" Ryou smiled.

"I think your brother is in that fight." Yugi stated, his expression stern. "And also-"

"Oh my God!" A scream cut Yugi off. Ryou and Yugi turned their heads to the source of the scream. It came somewhere from the kitchen. Where the basement was, that lead to the backyard. Suddenly, they heard the sound of several thuds. As if something, or _some people _fell to the ground.

**END 2**


	4. Reckoning

**4-Reckoning**

Yami rushed down the swirly stairs and made his way through the living room. Pushing through endless teens that came his way. He got dirty looks and even some insults, but as long as no one touched him, everyone could leave this house alive.

He left Yugi on the couch and gave him those hallucinations to think they went upstairs. As long as he didn't wake up, nothing bad would erupt. He must have passed out after Yami took his light. And speaking of his light, that power felt amazing! Exhilarating to the touch, the feeling was so great, Yami felt like no one could stop him. Yami could say without ego that he could destroy almost anything with this new power. The only problem, was that it didn't connect completely in his body. It didn't feel...complete.

Yami looked down at his left hand as he sped walked through the crowd. A pure white aura surrounded his left hand. Then, it turned into a light gray. That must have been the twilight essence. He could still use the new power, just maybe not correctly. No matter though, he was ready to destroy Toxin.

"Hey!"

Yami stopped in his tracks, halfway out of the dining room to look at who bumped into him. Some human girl with brown hair, blue eyes and a very skimpy outfit. Yami didn't have time for-wait...this was that human girl who invited him. If she was the host, maybe she'd know where Toxin is. Yami smiled, maybe she wasn't too useless.

"Hello. You are...Anzu, right?" Yami just barely remembered her name. Anzu smiled gleefully and nodded.

"You came! That's, really cool of you..." Anzu began to blush. She tried looking away from Yami to hide it. Yami mentally groaned in his mind. This human girl liked him. Oh great...

"Can you do me a favor?" Yami asked with a fake charming smile. Anzu seemed to buy it as her eyes brightened up and nodded quickly.

"Y-Yes! Of course! What do you need?" She asked quickly.

"Do you know where Akefia is?" Yami asked, still doing that fake smile. Anzu nodded, grinning like a maniac.

"He should be in the backyard...Do you want me to-Hey!" Anzu yelled as Yami sped walked away from her. "Where are you going?!" He heard her yell again. But he ignored her and kept proceeding his way to the basement. He got the information he needed, no need to keep conversing with that foolish girl.

Yami found himself walking straight into the basement, still pushing through teens, through the game room and to the back door that led to the backyard. Yami smirked to himself. That would be the perfect place to start this. He stood in front of the back door and grinned. The teens then began to give his confused or strange looks. Yami roundhouse kicked the door, making it break off of it's hinges and smash into the screen door.

A screen door? Yami groaned in annoyance. He had to knock this down to. He heard the teens gasp or cheer for his powerful kick, but he tried to ignore them. Yami knocked on the screen door a few times. Hm, the metal wasn't that hard. This wouldn't be a problem. He clenched his hands into fists and threw a punch in the glass of the screen door. He made a crack. Hm, hard glass. He punched the door several more times, eventually breaking the glass and denting the metal of the door. The door wobbled and fell back, it's hinges flying off.

"Yo! Man what are you doing?!" He heard some teens yell. Yami didn't care though. Why didn't he use the knob, you ask? Because, Yami loved to make an entrance. Yami picked up the broken screen door and walked into the backyard. Everyone outside stopped what they were doing and drew their attention towards him. He swung the door three times into a circle and throwing it in the air. The door flying right out of the backyard to God knows where. He had thrown it only a couple of miles away. The teens had a either an expression of excitement, or fear in their face. They all began to run away from Yami as he made his way in the middle of the yard.

He stomped his foot on the ground, cracking a little beneath his feet. Darn it, where was that Toxin!?

_"Akefia!" _Yami yelled as he scanned the area. He didn't even feel his aura! Where was he!? Did that girl lie to him? "Akefia Bakura!" Yami yelled again. As the crowd of teens thinned out to only a few sum, Yami became even more angry. He was here. He had to be.

"Move out of my way." A rough voice rudely said. A few whimpers and yelps were heard. Yami turned around half way and saw some teens on the ground. Probably pushed over. Yami looked up to see the culprit grinning evilly from ear to ear at Yami while making his way towards him slowly.

Yami smirked. It's about time he showed up. He finally found him. Yami folded his arms across his chest and began to glare at Toxin. He hasn't changed one bit. White long hair with two part of his hair at the top looking like devil wings or horns. Sharp face with paler skin than Yami. Evil dark brown eyes. He was wearing an odd get-up. A white shirt with blue stripes, pale blue pants and white tennis shoes. Not his style at all, but maybe he was trying to fit in with the humans. And to top it all off he still had that evil looking expression. Nothing's really changed huh? Not even after more than a millennia. "Toxin."

_"Poison." _Toxin spoke back. He bagan to chuckle. "You still haven't changed."

"Neither have you." Yami countered.

"I sense some Twilight in you. Finally fucked over a human?" Toxin sneered. Yami frowned. He always did have a foul mouth.

"In a way I guess you could say that. I see you've already done that first, however. Tell me, how did you manage?" Yami spoke, making his voice a bit louder. Toxin shrugged, making a fake innocent face.

"Do what exactly?" Toxin grinned as this seemed to make Yami more angry.

"Bastard." Yami insulted, chuckling to try to keep his anger down. "Do not make this harder than it already is. Explain!" Yami yelled, his eyes becoming red. "I made sure that when I last defeated you, I made you rot in Limbo. You were locked in there tight. How did you manage to escape, bait some human into taking their rarity and hiding yourself so well after all these years?" Yami clenched his teeth in anger. "I want answers, Toxin."

Toxin blinked and continued to stare at Yami with a rather surprised expression. He seemed to think Yami was being serious. Toxin shook his head quickly and glared at Yami once again.

"Alright. Fine. In fact!" Toxin smirked, pointing his index finger in the air playfully. "I think you'll love hearing the last part." Toxin cleared his throat and closed his eyes with a sigh. After you banished me in Limbo and tied me up with those weird chains..."

_Akefia POV_

_He couldn't move. Not a muscle, not a nerve could move. These damned chains Poison put on him. That bastard must have disappeared to the Earth world with those dreadful humans again. Where could he go? It was a wasteland here! Black skies, grey grass with absolutely no trees or plants what-so-ever. It was an endless plain of grey, dead grass. And here he was. Chained to the one and only tree in this forbidden place. A huge dead tree with blackish looking bark and long, pointy branches. The tree, compared to those Earth buildings the human made, was at least seven times bigger than any building they could ever accomplish building. It was very humongous. Around the tree, were floating dead souls, glowing white just like these chains. The tiny ball shaped white glowing orbs, were constantly groaning like wandering lost ghosts._

_This place was Hell. Well, that wasn't completely true. But it was sure close enough._

_He just sat there. And sat there. All he could do was stare into nothing, or sleep. He couldn't move a thing. There was no way of escaping. He had no hope. So he chose the latter, and let himself fall, into a deep, blissful sleep._

_Time passed. He didn't know how long he stayed there. He slept and slept, not knowing how long he would stay here. His dreams were empty. Being in the depths of limbo didn't grant you such luxuries. So he slept. And slept. Fast asleep._

_Until one day..._

_Akefia opened his eyes slowly. How long has it been since he woke up? He didn't know, and he had no idea. Nothing changed, he noted. The souls were still circling the trees, and this place still looked gloomy. The only difference was that, he felt very weak for some reason._

_This was ridiculous. He needed to get out of here. But how? With these damned chains, there was no way Akefia could even flinch an eyelash. It kept him completely still. The only things he could move were his eyeballs. He needed to do something! He averted his eyes to the dead souls circling around the tree. Maybe, if he could some how use his shadows to pull one of those things over here...Yes! In limbo, dead souls are purified forcefully. Anything pure could probably get these things off no problem! But these chains were cutting off any portion of shadow magic he could muster up inside of him. It was cutting off his shadow energy._

_His eyes widened as he realized. If these chains stay on him any longer, they will drain him of all of his energy, killing him in the process. And he'll end up like those dreadful souls surrounding this tree. And it was draining it fast. He needed to do something! Quick! But what!? Oh wait, that's right! If he could just some how get a shadow to grip one of those souls, he'd be home-free! The chains weren't draining him of all his power completely, so he'd be able to muster up a very weak shadow. But it should be enough! _

_Akefia focused, channeling his power towards his back. There were existing shadows in Limbo, so he didn't even have to use much energy for this part. He made his shadow collide with the one behind him to make it connect to himself, almost like making a link. It inked it's way up towards the tall tree. The souls weren't too far up. If he could just grab it..._

_Now here comes the hard part...Akefia inhaled, then exhaled slowly. This was gonna hurt. He manipulated the shadow into a hand, small enough to grab a small object. No bigger than a child's. But this was perfect, because those souls were about as big as a medium sized marble. As the souls circled the tree, Akefia waited for the right moment. As one came close to his shadow hand, he tried to make it grab it. However, he was too fast and didn't catch it. Only making it float farther away from the hand. _

_Crap..One more screw up and his energy would be gone. And he would die. He had once more chance._

_Akefia felt himself pant heavily from the lack of energy, and he felt the link weaken. He needed to do this, and quick, just not too quick or too slow. If he didn't have the right timing, this would be all over. Akefia waited and waited. One particular soul float near the shadow hand in a pretty good spot. Close enough to grab it even if he was too fast. But he needed to be quick He wouldn't want it floating away._

_This was it. All or nothing!_

_Akefia snapped his eyes open as he felt the shadow hand successfully grip the soul in it's black palm. Yes! He caught it! Now to break these chains. He manipulated the shadow hand to merge with the shadow of the tree again and inking it's way down to him while still having the trapped soul in it's dark aura. _

_The shadow inked next to Akefia, and faded away as the dead soul floated up towards Akefia's face. It began to aimlessly float around him. Akefia mentally groaned. These things were practically as blind as bats. They had absolutely no direction. He had to guide it some how but he couldn't move. As Akefia was trying to think of a way to guide the soul, it floated towards the chains. Akefia could almost smile if he was physically able to. The stupid thing probably senses another form of pure energy nearby like it's own. It's attracted to these chains!_

_As the soul tried pushing into the chains, the chains slowly began to fade away before Akefia's eyes. The soul was absorbing it! The chains fell loose on Akefia as he began to gain his strength back. He felt his fingers and toes twitch. He cracked his neck from side to side and looked up into the black sky. The only way out was up. No problem. Akefia looked back down towards his 'savior' and saw that the soul had gotten much larger. It became huge. Almost the size of a bowling ball. It tried floating away without falling to the ground due to it's new weight. _

_Akefia turned his attention back to the sky, and stood up._

_Finally, he was free. And the first thing he was gonna do, was get revenge._

_Revenge on Poison._

~Yugi~

"What the heck?!" Ryou yelled. Yugi took off without a second and ran out of the living room, to the end of the kitchen where the basement door stood.

The door was open, so Yugi, without hesitation, ran down the stairs, through the game room and towards the end of the basement. He stopped immediately when he saw someone on the floor. He seemed to be passed out. And this door wasn't even here! It looked like someone broke it..And the screen door wasn't even there anymore! What happened?

"Wait! Yugi!" He heard Ryou yell from up the stairs. Yugi paid this no mind and ran out to the backyard.

"Yami-" As Yugi said his name, he felt himself trip and lose balance. He fell to the ground and winced in pain. He recovered quickly, and looked back to what made him fall. His eyes widened in fear.

Why the heck were there unconscious bodies all over the ground!?

As he sat up and looked around, there were nothing but bodies all over the yard! W-Were they dead!?

"Yugi..!" Ryou said slowly walking next to him, also witnessing the bodies scattered everywhere. "W-Wha...What happened!?"

"I-I don't..know..." Yugi whispered fearfully. Ryou quickly helped Yugi up. Yugi quietly thanked him and treaded past the unconscious bodies with Ryou closely behind him. While walking towards the center of the yard, Yugi gasped at what he saw. Jou, Honda and Anzu were all unconscious on the ground too!

Why!? Why is everyone out-cold except for them!?

"I apologize Yugi." A familiar deep voice said. Yugi slowly turned to his right and gasped a little.

"Y-Yami."

"Indeed." Yami replied, smirking. And just in front of him by only a few feet, was Akefia! Standing in front of him with a glare. He whipped hi head at Yugi and scowled. But as he pointed his gaze at Ryou, he saw his expression soften a little. So he really was going to fight him here. But, that doesn't explain all the bodies...Did they do this? Because then, what was Yami apologizing for exactly?

"Why did you just apologize?" Yugi spoke as quietly as possible. Almost whispering. He was frightened. He really was scared. He was also afraid of the answer he might get.

"Why because I did this, of course." Yami replied with a smile. Yugi gulped and backed away, accidentally bumping into Ryou. "I only knocked them all unconscious. We do not need any witnesses for what we are about to do." Yami looked at Ryou and smirked. "So Toxin, this is the human you held hostage?"

Toxin? Who the heck was-

"Heheh..." Akefia chuckled. It was him?! But, what kind of name is that? "Indeed. I see that yours was the little shrimp. We've conversed before. We know a bit about each other." Akefia licked his lips at Yugi. "Don't we, Yugi?"

"Stop this brother!" Ryou yelled. Yugi was a bit surprised at his outburst. As was Yami and Akefia. "If this was the guy you were looking for, then I can't let you do this!" Ryou continued to yell. Akefia just chuckled, not giving a care.

"And why should I listen to you?"

"Because he's...I can sense his power, brother!" Ryou's expression became pleading. Akefia groaned in frustration.

"So what!?" He yelled back.

"He's stronger than-AAH!" Ryou screamed as his own shadow slammed him to the ground. Hard. He landed on his back, and it knocked the wind out of him. He coughed and hacked, trying desperately to breathe normally. Yugi whimpered and ran to Ryou, kneeling down to help him regain his breath. Yugi looked up and whipped his head towards Akefia. His expression became no longer scared, but angry.

"Why would you do that!?" Yugi shouted. Akefia grunted and turned his head back at Yami.

"Shut it before I throw you next-"

"And you will do no such thing without dying first!" Yami interrupted. "Unlike you, I care about my pure essence. So you will not lay one finger on him, Toxin."

Yugi felt his cheeks warm up. N-Now was not the time to feel embarrassed!

"So then, Poison..." Akefia said with true hatred dripping from his mouth, walking closer towards Yami, as Yami began to do the same. "You planning on doing something about that? I might just blast the little shit into the ground right now. What will you do then?"

Yugi felt himself swallow fearfully again from the intense tension in the area. They were so close to each other now. Forehead to forehead, almost as if they head butted each other.

They both held angry expression, and Yugi saw both their eyes turn bright red. Their eyes becoming cat-like with slits for pupils. The glaring contest was intense, and there was no telling what could happen. No telling who would strike who, or if someone were to pull out a weapon. Yami's teeth began to grow sharp, as did Akefia's. Yami clenched his teeth and then...

"I'll tear your ass apart and send you _back_ to hell!"

The shadows underneath their feet, grew larger and larger, engulfing the entire area with shadows. Things were going so fast. Yugi blinked in amazement.

He saw Yami's arm thrust back, and towards Akefia.

The fight has finally begun.

**END 3**


	5. Toxic

**5-Toxic **

Once Yami's arm thrust towards Toxin, Toxin easily blocked it with his left hand. He seized it with an intense grip and pushed Yami back with incredible force, knocking him a few feet away into the ground. Yami grunted and quickly picked himself back up. He glared at Toxin with nothing but hatred. Toxin just smirked playfully and raised his hand, wagging his finger in the process for Yami to come to him. Like a dog. He was mocking him.

Yami clenched his teeth in anger and with great speed, dashed towards Toxin. To Yugi and Ryou, he probably looked like a black blur. Yami was about only a few inches away from Toxin, when he suddenly disappeared into shadows. Toxin blinked and cursed to himself.

"Poison! You coward, don't leave the arena so soon!" Toxin yelled out, thinking Yami vanished and escaped. Until a hard force in his back told him otherwise. Toxin groaned in pain and was knocked into the ground, flat on his face. In black like smoke, Yami's silhouette appeared, soon returning into his regular figure from the shadows. Yami shoved his foot down on his back, earning a painful grunt from Toxin.

"Tell me, where's that precious power you stole from your pure light?" Yami quietly asked with a vacant expression. Toxin growled in anger.

"Oh you'll see, you pretentious bastard!" Toxin grinned evilly and cringed his neck to look up at Yami as his foot deepened in his spine. His eye twitched as they grew more crimson. "Here! Have a taste for yourself!"

"Hm?" Yami made a slight confused expression. He then paused. His eyes widened.

"Yami!" He heard Yugi yell.

Yami felt intense pain in his chest. As if one million knives stabbed through it. He slowly looked down, his pupils shrunk.

"Behold, Poison!" Toxin shouted as he used all of his strength, to knock Yami off. Yami stumbled back a little. He suddenly just couldn't move. These...Things that stabbed through him. They were like vectors, only these were grey, glowing brightly. "The power of twilight!" Yami began to cough as he stumbled and fell to the ground. There were at least 12 vectors piercing his chest.

He couldn't breath, he felt his black hole for a heart quench and tighten. He panted heavily as black liquid poured down from his mouth and down his neck.

"YAMI!" He heard Yugi scream. Why was he screaming for him? Yami was confused as he laid on the ground, black liquid pooling underneath him.

"Hahaha!" He heard Toxin cackle. "That was always your problem Poison!" Toxin walked closer towards him. White and grayish like auras engulfed his hands. He needed to get away. He needed to get out of this position! But he couldn't move at all! This power was too strong for him to resist against! It would not let him move! "You always were so cocky! Always thinking you were the strongest!" Toxin kneeled down to Yami so he could get closer. He grinned at him and thrust his hand back, preparing to stab his hand through Yami.

Toxin thrust his hand towards Yami's stomach. Yami cried out in pain, as Toxin's hand entered his abdomen. As Yami screamed in agony, Toxin's grin grew bigger and bigger. His hand went completely though, Toxin could touch the grass beneath Yami through his stomach. "Ah~ There we go.." Toxin said in a sickening soothing voice. "Here, let me take this out for you!" Toxin thrust his hand out of Yami, making Yami scream again. His body tremble and shake. He was panting heavily.

Toxin continued to laugh maniacally as Yami just stared back at him with empty eyes.

"Ha! Finally! I can finally kill you!" Toxin raised his hand, forming a white grayish orb that quickly transformed into a sword. A katana, specifically. The blade was glowing with that twilight aura.

Toxin raised the sword right above Yami's chest. As he was about to thrust it down into him, something stopped him. Something touched his arm, a hand. Stopping him from delivering the final blow.

"Brother! Stop!" Ryou cried. Toxin scowled and roughly pulled his arm back.

"You little brat! Keep out of this!" Toxin yelled back. Ryou shook his head.

"You've won, brother! Just leave him be! You're acting insane! Just stop!" Ryou pleaded. Yami watched as Toxin's 'brother' tried to stop him from killing him. They bickered and bickered. But Yami was confused. He didn't seem to care for this human, so why not just kill him now so he would not be in the way? Yami narrowed his eyes at Toxin, then to Ryou. He then smiled. So that was it. Deep inside, Yami could see Toxin's aura that was infected by the boy's pureness. As much he seemed to treat him badly, he did care for him.

Yami mentally chuckled. To think that the treacherous bastard actually cared for someone. Yami closed his eyes and sighed. Yami still had some energy left, so he could get out of this spot, but these twilight vectors were preventing him. What could he...Oh wow Yami felt stupid. He could use his power now, the light he obtained from Yugi. But how? He hadn't really had time to practice with it like Toxin. He didn't think thoroughly about this. He thought the power would just give him a power boost, which it did. Only, he didn't know how to use it. Or the twilight powers.

Yami tried to concentrate. Okay, forget the twilight power, he'd practice that another day. This power boost however, would do just fine. If could just concentrate, he could use this power and beat Toxin. He had to make everything click, but he did not have much time. Soon, Toxin would shrug Ryou off and come after him again. He had to block everything out. Focus on only himself.

He felt everything become calm, and heard only the loud noise of silence. Concentrate. Use the power obtained from Yugi. Make his gift to you useful. Make everything click...

Make everything...Connect.

~Yugi~

"Alright,I have had enough!" Akefia yelled at Ryou. Ryou made a frightened expression. Akefia pushed him roughly on the ground, away from himself and Yami. Ryou hit the ground, hard and whimpered in pain. "Now.." Akefia turned back to Yami and grinned evilly once again. "If there will be no more interruptions..." Akefia glared at both Yugi and Ryou, then back to Yami. "I believe I was in the middle of killing you!" Akefia was about to thrust the sword into Yami again. Yugi's eyes widened in fear.

No! He couldn't kill him! "No!" Yugi yelled. "Please, don't!"

"Die Poison!" Akefia shouted as the blade was about to enter Yami's abdomen.

"NO!" Yugi watched as the very tip of the blade pushed through the fabric of Yami's clothing, until-

"Argh!" Akefia was roughly pushed back by some invisible force. "Huh!?" Akefia looked around. What pushed him away!? He blinked and looked down at the ground, all of the shadows inking away towards something. But to what..? Yugi followed the trail of the shadows with his eyes and saw they were going to Yami! And the black liquid underneath Yami began to disappear. Yami's eyes were closed, his expression calm. As if he were asleep. Soon, all the shadows in the yard disappeared into Yami, and all the black liquid was gone. He absorbed all of it!

Yugi and Akefia watched in amazement as Yami slowly opened his eyes and slowly sat up. He looked up at Akefia, his eyes turning bright scarlet. Akefia gaped.

"H-How!? How were you able to get up!?" Akefia almost whispered. Yami grunted and stood up, wobbling a little. He must have been still in pain. Yugi looked at Yami's chest and saw that those weird vectors were gone! And the wounds all over his abdomen, faded into black small scars. "T-The vectors!" Akefia's voice began to fall into fear. "How did you get rid of them!?"

Yami put his hand on his side in pain, panting a little still. He looked like he tried to smirk. It probably took all of his strength to. "I absorbed them." Yami chuckled a little, and spit out a drop of black liquid. "I hurt like hell, but, it only made me stronger."

Akefia's fearful expression was forgotten as he smiled and began to laugh. "Stronger? You look you're on your last leg, Poison!" Akefia smirked. "You may have gotten up and absorbed the vectors, but you're still no condition to take on anything!"

Yami sneered. "Oh, am I?" Yami raised his hand and a blackish orb formed into his hand, quickly transforming into a katana as well. Only his blade was pitch black, while Akefia's was grayish. "Toxin, I came for a fight." The scars on Yami's body began to fade away, as if he was back to square one. "And the one who will always be victorious..." Yami slid his hand on the blade and then quickly got into a fighting stance. His feet apart his arms at one side, clenching the sword tightly in his hands. The blade raised at Akefia. "Is me!"

Akefia scowled and began to run towards Yami, with Yami doing the same. They both swung their swords back as they came closer towards each other. Yugi almost gasped, if they collide, it could turn disastrous. Yugi ran towards Ryou, helped him up once again and backed away from the two fighters as far as possible in the yard, accidentally stepping on a few bodies on the way.

Ryou looked up at Yugi and Yugi looked back. They both turned their gaze at Yami and Akefia as they were only inches from each other. They both swung their swords at each other in unison.

A clash of metal on metal, was heard.

Akefia and Yami clashed their swords, trying to push each other back as much as they could. Yami was surrounded in black aura, as Akefia was surrounded by a light grayish aura. They stopped clashing and swung their swords at each other again and again. Over and over, only clashing with each other's sword each time.

Yugi looked at Ryou and gulped a little. "Ryou, what the heck is going on exactly?!" Yugi knew that Ryou some how knew more than he did about this situation. Ryou looked back at Yugi and sighed.

"My brother is fighting your friend because he wanted revenge on him for trapping him into Limbo." Ryou quietly spoke. Yugi blinked, his expression puzzled.

"W-What..?!"

"I know it doesn't make sense, but it is true. Your friend and my brother are sworn enemies. And they have been enemies for a very long time." Ryou explained. Yugi still didn't get it though.

"But, _what _are they exactly?" Yugi looked at the fight again, seeing Akefia and Yami clash over and over again. "They can't be humans!" Ryou shook his head.

"They're not. They're shadow walkers. That's what my brother told me...Your friend never explained this to you?" Ryou raised an eyebrow. Yugi shook his head.

"No! He lied saying Akefia was his friend and that he wanted to meet him here. He didn't explain anything of what he was or what this-" Yugi pointing to the fighting shadow walkers. "-was all about!" Yugi sighed and put his hand on his forehead. "This is freaking crazy, and I don't even know if this is real or not!"

Ryou nodded in agreement. "I honestly still don't fully understand them either, but I do know this. They are not human, and they have tremendous strength. They're shadow-walkers so they can use the power of the shadows at will. But what I'm confused about is..why we're the only ones who are different...From everyone else who fainted." Ryou looked at the ground. Yugi made a worried expression and looked back at the fight.

~Yami~

The ground beneath Yami and Toxin was crumbling and shaking. They both had their sword clashing at each other again, trying to push each other again. Yami could feel Toxin slipping. His strength was running out, he could feel it. Yami could win this fight. Just one more push, and it would be over. Yami grunted as he put more strength into his sword. Toxin was weakening, getting pushed back a little.

"It's over Toxin!" Yami said with a vicious tone. Toxin growled in response.

"Never!"

Yami grunted and closed his eyes. He concentrated and blocked everything out again.

Complete silence. Calm. No interruptions. No distractions. Complete concentration.

Connect everything. Make everything connect. Make everything, one.

A surge of black energy struck into Yami's sword. Yami opened his eyes and pushed even harder, knocking Toxin back even more. Almost there. Toxin struggled trying to push back, but failed as he kept being pushed back. He was losing. Yami clenched his teeth and made a battle cry as he thrust his sword into Toxin's. Toxin's eyes dilated in shock as he was knocked back into the air. His sword falling from his hand and landing on the ground. Disappearing into grey ash as it lost it's master's power.

Yami jumped up, at the same level as Toxin. He then whipped his right leg into Toxin's face swiftly. Knocking Toxin down into the ground with a hard impact. Yami landed gracefully and walked towards Toxin. Toxin coughed and hacked. Black liquid dripping down his forehead and his mouth. He slowly sat up, coughing even more as he looked up to glare at Yami.

Yami held that vacant expression once more. He stomped his foot on Toxin's chest and raised his sword in his face.

"It seems that you have failed once again, Toxin. When I send you to hell this time, you will remain there, with no meanings of escape." Yami swung his sword back, and then swung it towards Toxin's head-

"Wait!" Toxin yelled as the sword was only centimeters from touching his hair. Yami stopped and raised a brow.

"Begging for your life? That is not like you at all, Toxin." Yami frowned. Toxin scoffed.

"Shut up!" Toxin then smiled mischievously. "Before you kill me, wouldn't you like to know a little discovery I found while wandering in Limbo?"

Yami narrowed his eyes at him and lowered his sword only a little. Toxin grinned at Yami's suspicion.

"Well, two things actually. One," Toxin held up one finger. "A very old special friend of ours, had escaped before I did." Toxin began to chuckle. Yami made a confused expression. His eyes then widened.

"**Venom**..?!"

"Indeed. And he was pissed, let me tell you! Nearly chewed my head off. We both fought, he won and left some kind of gate open to the world of the living." Toxin smirked at Yami shocked expression. "Yeah, I don't know how the hell he managed to do that, but he did. And that was how I escaped. "

Yami put his sword down completely, trying to process what he just heard. Toxin couldn't be lying. He was in no position to lie anyway. Plus, Yami had suspicions that Venom escaped as well. Well, he was right then. But how did he manage to escape Oblivion and make a gateway tot he human world?

"Hey! You didn't let me finish." Toxin interrupted Yami's thinking process. Yami looked down at him. Toxin raised two fingers, this time. "Two, before I stumbled upon Venom, I saw a very good friend of yours. Apparently, he's still alive." Toxin frowned at this. "Damned king..." He mumbled.

_King? _

Yami felt his jaw drop a little. He was slightly gaping. Staring into the ground in total shock. "You lie.." Yami whispered. Toxin snapped his head at Yami and glared at him.

"You think I'd be lying about this?! That vermin is alive! I saw him with my own two eyes!" He then smirked. "What's the matter? I thought you liked him ramming you up the ass like a whore?"

Toxin saw nothing but black.

Yami made the katana in his hand disappear in black smoke. Black liquid splattered all over his body as he heard Toxin's screams. Toxin yelled and screamed in pain as he held on to his left ear. Black liquid gurgling in his hands. The black liquid was spurting in almost all directions.

"You cut off _my fucking ear_!" He yelled as the forgotten limb fell from Toxin's head onto the ground and disintegrating into black ash.

Yami continued to stare down at him. No expression or care in the world.

"Brother!" Ryou ran over to Toxin and gasped at the damage. He looked frightened. He looked up at Yami and made an angry expression, but under all that anger, fear was very obvious. He helped Toxin up, letting him lean on his shoulder. He glared at Yami. "L-Leave us be!" Ryou said, backing away slowly. Yami just stared back at Ryou with bright red demonic eyes. He raised his hand, a black energy ball forming in his palm. As he was about to blast it, something was pulling his arm back. Preventing him from attacking. It felt pure, and Yami knew it was because it stung horribly. Whatever this was, was preventing him from doing anything.

Toxin groaned in pain and looked at Yami through squinting eyes. "T-This isn't over damn it." Yami said nothing and glared back at them as Toxin surrounded himself and Ryou with shadows. Yami was amazed that he could still muster up that energy with the beating he took. The shadows engulfed them both, making them unable to seen. As the shadows disappeared, they were gone.

Yami became even more angry. He could have killed him right there! The pulling on his arm stopped. Yami whipped his head towards Yugi and growled at him. Yugi on the other hand, seemed surprised. He looked at his hands and just blinked.

"You!" Yami yelled. Stomping towards him. He gripped Yugi by the collar and raised him up in the air. Yugi whimpered and looked away with his eyes clenched shut. "I could have gotten rid of him! You prevented me from doing it, did you not!?" Yami yelled. Yugi gulped.

"Yes but, you couldn't just do that!" Yugi said with a loud tone. "I-It was wrong! Like you said, it was over!"

Yami narrowed his eyes at Yugi and rudely dropped him on the ground. Yugi hit the ground and grunted in pain. "Y-You already proved that you were stronger...So there was no need to do that. You've won..." Yugi looked up at Yami with a determined expression. No fear could be noticed. "Isn't that enough!?"

Yami stared down at him and looked away. "Whatever..." As much as he didn't want to admit it, Yugi was right. He beat Toxin down pretty good, and pretty much won that fight. He even got his ear as a bonus. After all, Toxin couldn't _'hear evil_'. Now he really won't be able to. That was a victory all on it's own. However, as time would pass, he would get stronger and come back for Yami again, making another problem on his shoulder to weigh him down. So as much as he did prove himself, it wasn't enough because Toxin could not be alive without chaos erupting.

Yami sighed and turned back around to Yugi. He kneeled down to him and held out a hand. Yugi struggled as he tried to get up from the ground. He looked at Yami and frowned. He began to back away from him, making Yami raise a brow in confusion.

"You lied to me..." Yugi started. "You lied. Saying he was your friend. Then you used me. I don't know what, but you took something from me when you kissed me. And..I felt you use whatever you took, on Akefia." Yugi scowled. "You used me. You lied. You knocked out my friends. I thought you really were trying to be friends with me..." Yugi looked at the ground and sat up with a groan. He got back up on his feet. "Guess not.." Yugi expression turned sad. He looked hurt, and even betrayed. Yami sensed all of these emotions clouding his heart.

Yami mentally sighed and looked around. These teens...This would be no problem. Yami closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest making an 'X'. Suddenly, shadows began to ink underneath from Yami and spread all across the back yard, even into the house. Every shadow was going to a body, returning to their homes. Yami opened his eyes, his eyes turning from bright red to his regular dark crimson.

Yugi looked around in amazement. Everyone was given their shadow back. They were still unconscious, however. Then, suddenly, one by one, everyone began to disappear. Yugi gasped.

"No!" He looked at Yami with panic written all over his face. "Where did they go!?"

"Calm yourself, little one. I just sent them all back to their homes. Safe and sound. Their shadows know where they belong, so they are all returning home to their houses or where ever those teens live." Yami walked closer to Yugi, making Yugi back away into a fence. "They will probably all awake by morning. Like I said before, I only knocked them all unconscious, simply because me and Toxin could not 'argue' in front of the children." Yami made a small smirk. "Everything shall return to normal. And, all of your friends are safe."

Yugi looked around, only to find that everyone was gone. All of the teens were gone. Jou, Honda, Anzu, were all gone. Though, if Yami was telling the truth, she should be in the house's master bedroom right now, asleep.

"I do believe you should be going home as well. It is midnight." Yami spoke lowly.

"How do you know it's midnight?" Yugi asked curiously.

"All shadows must know the times in which they appear in the light or not. It is important. Because at night, we do not appear, at sunrise, we appear in the light. We need to know these things for our own well beings. Now," Yami grabbed Yugi's hand gently. Yugi's face tinted of red as he looked up at Yami.

"What are you..."

"I am going to take you home, Yugi. I sincerely apologize about tonight." Yami looked up at the sky and sighed. "After all, it the least I can do for..." Yami's eyes became heavy. He began to wobble and stumble back and forth. "For..ruining...your.." Yami let go of Yugi's hand. Yugi reached up and grabbed Yami's shoulders.

"Yami! Yami!" He said, lightly shaking Yami back and forth.

"Your...friend's.." Yami's eyes rolled to the back of his head and fell limp in Yugi's arms.

"..!" Yugi gasped. He shook him again, but it was no use.

Yami fainted.

**END 4**


	6. Confused

**6-Confused**

Yugi patiently sat in his room, sitting in his wooden chair by his desk with a book in his hand. He looked up from his book to his bed at a certain someone who slept peacefully.

After Yami fainted in Anzu's yard, he had called his grandfather to pick them up and take them home. Of course, Sogoroku had a bunch of questions for Yugi. Asking, why was he calling so late, what happened, where was everyone, and more importantly, who Yami was and why he was unconscious. Yugi of course couldn't tell his grandfather that Yami was some kind of shadow monster who had a fight with another shadow monster and that he made everyone disappear. He wouldn't believe that, obviously.

So, instead, he lied. Which was one of his least favorite things to do. He lied and said Yami got into a scuffle from some punks at Anzu's party and fainted from exhaustion. He said after Yami fainted, Anzu kicked everyone out to go home. As for calling late, he just said he lost track of time.

Yugi sighed to himself. He told three lies to his beloved grandfather. He felt pretty bad, after all he hated lying to people. His grandfather said that Yami could spend the night and leave the next day. It was morning already, about nine O clock, told Yug's digital alarm clock, sitting on his desk. He had to sleep on the couch at night, but woke up a few minutes before nine. He changed out of his clothes from last night, being too tired to change out of them at the time, and wore a simple casual outfit. Just some skinny jeans, sneakers and a t-shirt. He realized, Yami's been with him all night, and all morning. He wondered when Yami would take his leave once he woke up. But, Yugi didn't want Yami to leave for some reason. He was still a bit upset at him for using him and lying to him, but he still wanted to be friends with Yami.

That was something else that confused him. Why did he want to be friends with some..Monster? Yugi now knew for certain what he saw last night was real. And it bothered him so much he couldn't sleep much. Yet he kept questioning it. Was what he saw real? Or was it all in his head? The fact that he had a monster in his house, sleeping in his bed, just freaked him out.

"Nnm.." He heard a grumble. Yugi looked over at the bed again, where Yami laid. His eyes were closed but he was twitching and fidgeting around. Perhaps he'd wake up? But, instead, Yami only turned to his side and began to silently snore once again. Yugi sighed in relief. Frankly, he didn't want Yami awake yet. As much as he wanted to confront him and get some answers as to what the heck happened last night, something made him feel uncomfortable. He didn't know what, but something made him fear Yami's awaken.

Yugi tried to forget Yami for now and focus on something else. Last night, Ryou told him that Yami and Akefia were shadow walkers. Yugi didn't even know what a shadow walker was, more less than know they existed. From the get-go, Yugi knew Yami wasn't normal. Everything about him seemed odd or not right every time he talked to him.

Yugi heard Yami and Akefia's conversation while they were fighting. He heard the last part too, right before Yami cut off his ear. Yugi shuddered at the gruesome memory. That was something else that confused him. What was that black substance Yami and Akefia had in their bodies? Every time they were cut or hurt, like blood, the black substance would spew out of them.

Also, their abilities were just unreal. The agility, the strength, the speed...Everything was just super human. And mystic! As Yugi grew up, his grandfather always told him stories of mystic beings that never existed. But, to actually see something impossible like that to happen, is just amazing. Terrifying, yet, an amazing experience. The only problem, was that both Yami and Akefia were unpredictable people. For instance, Yugi didn't know what Yami would do if he woke up. Would he kill Yugi? No, perhaps not. Yugi knew Yami wouldn't do that. After all, he was using him for something. Would he kill his grandpa? Would Yami just leave?

Yugi felt so confused about all of this. Too much has happened for him to think lightly of anything. He was scared, confused, excited for some odd reason, and frustrated. Why was Yami here? What is he exactly? What are shadow walkers? Why are he and Akefia enemies? And what the heck is that black substance in their bodies? Would Yami even answer all these questions? Yugi held his head in pain as he felt an upcoming headache peaking it's way into his brain.

"Your mind is very heavy of questions, is it not?" A familiar baritone voice asked curiously.

Yugi quickly turned around and glanced at his bed. Yami was sitting with his legs crossed like a pretzel with his arms resting on his thighs. He was smirking at Yugi with amusement in his crimson eyes. Yugi was a bit startled, because he didn't realize he was awake, or if he was just pretending to sleep this whole time just to watch him. Did he read his mind or something?

"Perhaps I did." Yami answered back. Yugi jumped a little and yelped.

"H-How did you..?!" Yugi began to back up away from his bed. Yami shrugged.

"I assume because of our link." Yami answered. Yugi made a puzzled expression.

"Link?" Yugi asked. Yami nodded.

"When I took some of your power, I opened your gateway to me. That gateway is access to everything of you. I opened you up to me, your mind, your body, and your soul. And in return, I opened up to you as well." Yami explained. He jumped off of the bed, landing swiftly on the floor, and stretched his arms up. Yugi still looked confused. Yami placed a hand on his hip. "Remember when I kissed you? At your friend's party?"

Yugi blushed at the memory and quickly nodded, not aiming his gaze at Yami.

"When I kissed you, I opened a gateway to your power by saying, _'You see no evil'_. After I kissed you, I felt your essence come to me. After I obtained it, I said in return, _'I see no evil'_. Do you know what that means?" Yami asked, walking closer to Yugi. Yugi did nothing as he looked to the floor, remembering the kiss Yami gave him, and that odd illusion when he spoke those odd words. Yugi felt that every time Yami spoke _'no evil' _his voice became different or morphed. Or maybe that was just him. Everything around Yami just didn't feel right, frankly.

"When I said those 'magic words', I opened a path way to something pure, you. I am darkness, so I need to speak those words in order to get through any pure energies that might block me from doing something. In this case, your pure energy was blocking me from your mind and soul. Not allowing me to take anything. But if I chant those words, it means I show no harm, and no bad intentions. No evil." Yami crossed his arms and stared down at Yugi who noticed that Yami's voice got a bit strange when saying that again. "When I chant similar words to you, I am showing you that you can trust me, so I opened up to you in return."

Everything Yami said suddenly clicked and made sense. When Yami kissed and said that, he felt his inner walls breaking down and letting him inside freely. And when he saw that odd illusion of Yami, he must have let his inner walls down too. But something still didn't make sense.

"But.." Yugi looked up at Yami. "What does that mean? Like, why are you chanting the three wise monkeys thing?" Yugi asked scratching the back of his head. Yami smiled and chuckled a bit.

"You see Yugi, for dark and light creatures alike, we all have five wise sayings. See, hear, speak, think, and do no evil. What they basically mean, is that we all have a place some where in us, that is completely pure. No one is pure darkness or pure light because no one and nothing is perfect or whole. As for you, you speak no evil, meaning you tell no lies. You don't say anything or talk about anything that pertains to evil that may lead others to it." Yami explained. Yugi thought about the lies he said to his grandfather. Did those count? Did he taint his lips or something? Or were those lies too small to be considered speaking evil? "As for me..." Yami blinked, his eyes faded into a dark purple. Yugi was fascinated. Never has he seen Yami with different colors of eyes before, and it was like his own eye color. Amethyst. Gorgeous, amethyst.

Yami began to stare at Yugi, his eyes became a trance to him. Yugi thought Yami's eyes were sparkling, dazzling like actual jewels. He suddenly heard nothing, he didn't feel his voice in his throat either. It was like he couldn't speak or even try to. All he saw were those beautiful purple eyes. And nothing else mattered.

"Look into my eyes. What do you see?"

"..." Yugi blinked and realized he was staring. He tried adverting his eyes some where else.

"You can't run or hide away from this, Yugi." Yami smirked as Yugi slowly turned back to Yami and stared again. To Yuji, he was a snake, and Yami was a snake charmer. It was like he was hypnotized. "You see no evil, no bad intentions. If I see no evil, that means I see nothing that connects to evil. I see truth, and I see only good. That is why you are so drawn to them, because your eyes are tainted." Yami's voice was like a calm stream to Yugi. It just ran smoothly and perfectly, flowing freely. Yami blinked his eyes again, his eyes becoming it's usual red.

And just like that, Yugi felt normal again. He could hear, and he felt he could speak again. He looked around the room to see that he was still in his bedroom. He felt a bit dazed.

"W-What happened..?" Yugi asked, placing a hand on his tired head.

"You looked into my eyes and saw the only pureness in my body." Yami cleared his throat. "So, back to your previous question. The reason why I can hear your thoughts, is because your mind is open to me, and, so is mine. Only _I can _block you out if I wish." Yami sneered as Yugi frowned.

"That's not fair..."

"Life is not fair, Yugi. Yet we are born and live within it." Yami preached once again. Yugi rolled his eyes. He swore, Yami was doing nothing but preaching about simple questions. Though, maybe because the answers weren't all that easy to explain. "Now, I believe I should be going, but before that, I must ask you, Yugi." Yami crossed his arms again and sighed. "I need your help."

Yugi made another confused expression. "With? And why do you need me?"

"Well..." Yami started. "You have pure powers beyond my understanding. There is someone very special to me who is trapped in hell. I can get him back, but in order to do that, I need you."

Yugi blinked. Wait, he said to do what!?

"Yes, I know that was a rather bold question but-"

Again with the mind reading!

"Look!" Yami raised his voice louder with nothing but sternness and aggression. "I really need your help. I am trying to be nice here, Yugi." Yami spoke with viciousness. Yugi backed away a bit but kept his determined eyes on Yami.

"And if I say no?" He boldly asked.

"Then I will rip it out of you by force!" Yami yelled. Yugi flinched but still kept his glare on Yami. Not backing down from the threat.

"You can't do that." Yugi practically whispered.

"And why not?" Yami challenged with an angry tone. Yugi gulped. It's like Yami's mood went from nice and polite, to angry and selfish. One mistake and Yami could kill him. He had to try to convince him some how. Yami was unpredictable. He could lash at at any minute, like just now. It'd be unwise to upset him once more. Yugi licked his lips and began to speak.

"Think about it. If you kill me, you won't be able to have my power. And I'm sure there's no one else who you could find that has essence as powerful as mine." Yugi calmly explained. Even though Yugi barely understood how this 'pure essence' thing worked, he knew it's what Yami wanted. "Isn't there any way I could just...give it to you?" Yugi asked, desperately for Yami to leave him alone. Yami's been nothing but a nuisance ever since he met him. Plus, being around him could be dangerous, his friends and even his grandpa could get hurt because of him!

"No. Not without killing you, that is impossible. And I am sure you value your life." Yami lowered his voice and looked away towards the wall. "The only way to get what I want is for you to accompany me." Yami looked back at Yugi, his angry expression leaving his features. He then sighed. "That is why I am trying to be nice."

Yugi still was puzzled. "Why do you need me to accompany you?"

"The energy of Limbo is far too powerful for me alone to just waltz through. It will eventually drain me of my life and kill me. That is how I tried to kill Toxin. The only reason why I was able to go the first time was because..." Yami stopped in mid-sentence and began stare into space.

"Yami?" Yugi called.

Yami blinked and shook his head. "My apologies. Anyway, if you are there with me, your power will be able to shield me from any overwhelming darkness. The only problem is trying to open a gateway to Limbo.." Yami tapped his chin with his finger and sighed. "Damn.."

Yugi held his head and began to think about all this. So, Yami, an inhuman monster, wants him to go to...some part of hell with him to shield him from any 'darkness' that come their way just so that he can find his friend? First of all, this all seemed unrealistic and just plain crazy. He wouldn't be surprised if Yami was mental. Also, Yugi didn't even know about his own power, or that if it was real. And he didn't know how to 'be a shield'! How was that _even a thing?! _All of this was just insane!

"So, you do not believe in paranormal basically, correct?" Yami said, staring at Yugi. Was he staring at him the entire time? Not only that but he read his thoughts again. Yugi said nothing as Yami stretched his arm and cracked his knuckles. "I could show you. I could show you everything in this world, is not all it seems. If I convince you," Yami began to smile genuinely. "Will you accompany me, Yugi?"

At first, Yugi was going to just flat-out say 'no', but, Yami was driven to use force if he did refuse. Also, Yugi thought about Yami and Akefia's fight. This 'friend' of Yami must have been seriously important to him if he cut off Akefia's ear just because he made one nasty comment about them. Plus, Yugi actually really pitied Yami considering the fact that he seemed so lonely. And he's so insecure. If Yami was just, less angry and better behaved, he would help him. Plus, like Yami said, he opened himself up to Yugi. Letting him know he can be trusted. But it just wasn't that easy...Yugi looked back up at Yami's gaze and sighed. He knew he could hear his thoughts, so he said nothing in reply, assuming he listened to everything.

"Better behaved? Is that all?" Yami asked with a frown. Yugi nodded.

"If...You can convince me this magic stuff is real, and if you act more nice, then I'll consider it." Yugi said sternly. He didn't want to say that he agreed to anything yet, Yami needed to prove himself first before making any serious decisions. Yami groaned in annoyance.

"I see...Very well. You have a deal." Yami held out his hand to Yugi. Yugi looked at the pale hand and slowly, yet cautiously reached his hand out. He clasped his hand with Yami's and slowly shook it. Yami took this chance to pull Yugi close to him. Yugi yelped as his face landed on Yami's chest. He felt his cheeks warm up as he looked at Yami. Yami smirked at Yugi's blush.

"How about we go out? I can show you something that will surely convince you of what you saw last night was real." Yami's voice was low and steady, almost as if he was seducing Yugi. He even gave a quick wink at Yugi, which of course made him blush. Yugi gently pushed himself away from Yami and backed away a few good inches.

"I-I guess that's-"

Ring Ring, Yugi's phone interrupted.

Yugi turned to his night stand just across from both himself and Yami. There, his cell phone sat. He didn't use his cell phone much, only to talk to his friends from time to time, thought he wasn't into texting like everyone else was. He walked over to the night stand and picked up his cell, flipping the cover over to reveal it's screen.

_'Jou'_

Jounouchi? What did he want? Yugi pressed the green button, the talk button, and held the phone to his ear. "Hello? Jou?"

_"Hey hey Yug'! Sorry if it's too early."_

"O-Oh! No, it's.." Yugi turned to look at Yami, who gave him a skeptical glance. "..Fine."

_"Awesome. Me and the others are down the street from the game shop. Come on!"_

"Oh! N-Now? Alright well," Yugi made a nervous expression at Yami, who furrowed his eye brows and gave a quizzical look in response. Yugi bit his lip, and tried to think how he was going to hang out with his friends with Yami here. He couldn't take him with him, could he? No...Yami would never comply to that-

"Actually," Started Yami. "I wouldn't mind as long as they didn't annoy me." Yami made a cheeky smirk. Yugi rolled his eyes and gave Yami a glare.

"Is it okay if I bring a friend?" Yugi asked into the phone as he still kept his eyes glued on Yami.

_"A friend? Like who?" _

"You remember Yami, right?" Yugi asked while he watched Yami walking around his room, as if he was examining everything. He was touching the walls, his night stand, even the floors. Gee, has he ever seen a room before?

_"Yami? Who-Oh! You mean that one guy who looked like you at Burger World? Hey, I ain't get to see him at the party! And I lost ya! What happened? Anzu swears she only got to talk to him for a couple minutes before...Before..?"_ Jounouchi's voice seemed confused, as if trying to remember or recollect what happened last night. Yugi realized, Yami must have wiped their memories of the starting of the fight too. _"Huh. I don't remember. Maybe I drunk too much? Ah well! Point is, come on out and bring Yami with ya! See ya Yug'."_

Yugi made a small smile. "Bye Jou." He pressed the red button and hung up, sighing as he did so. He turned around and looked at Yami. He widened his eyes and reached his hand out cautiously. "D-Don't touch that!"

Yami yelped as he dropped Yugi's alarm clock on the floor. Thankfully, the alarm didn't go off. Yami hissed and stepped back away from it slowly. Yugi groaned in annoyance. God, did he even know what an alarm clock was? He was hissing at it as if he was a tom cat and a dog walked in the room.

"Yami, please quit playing with the stuff in my room!" Yugi scolded with an angry pout. Yami made a sheepish grin and chuckled a little. Yugi's pout immediately dropped when he saw Yami's expression. He was smiling. For some reason it just seemed so alluring and gave a vibe of happiness. It even made Yugi want to smile. He cleared his throat and rubbed his arm in a shy way, getting Yami's attention. "Well um...Is it okay if we leave now?"

"Sure." Yami simply replied. Yami put his fist into the palm of his hand and cocked his neck to the side, making it crack a bit. He began to crack every single knuckle on his hands and licked his lips. Yugi just shook his head. Why does he have to act as if he was gonna fight again? Yugi doubted Akefia would show his face for a while, so why was he preparing himself as if he was? Yami nodded at Yugi and gave him another quick wink. "Shall we?" Yami began to walk out of his room, leaving Yugi blushing and frowning sheepishly.

This guy and his freaking winking!

**END 5**


	7. Strength

**7-Strength**

Yugi quickly walked to keep up with him down the hall. He then realized something.

"Um, don't you need to change your clothes?" Yugi asked, noticing Yami had the same attire as he had last night.

"Nope. These are not even clothes, they are my own shadows. Because of that, they have no stench. Any dirt or any unsanitary substance that covers itself on my attire, always eventually evaporates." Yami explained while walking downstairs. Yugi stopped and thought about what Yami said. That was true. When he was stabbed and cut off Akefia's ear, that black liquid was spurting all over Yami's clothes. Now...They were gone. He was surprisingly completely clean.

Yugi looked around cautiously. His grandfather was not here. Not in the kitchen, not in the dining room. Perhaps he was still asleep. That made it even more easier to leave though. He wouldn't have to explain himself and lie once again. Yugi shook his head and realized Yami was waiting for him at the bottom of the stair case. Yugi hurried down the stairs and continued to walk with Yami through the shop-part of the house.

"Come, Yugi." Yami seized Yugi's hand and pulled him toward the front door.

~Yami~

As Yami and Yugi walked out of the shop, Yugi began to lead the way instead. They were walking down the street, supposingly****to meet some of his human friends. Yami mentally groaned. The great wonders of human teenagers, what a joy. This is the one of the last things he would want to do with his ageless life. But, he had to suck it up and go with it in order to gain Yugi's trust fully.

"Oi! Yug'!" A loud voice said. Yami cringed in disgust. His accent was so hard to miss, and it wasn't hard to tell it sounded Brooklyn-ish. He remembered that annoying voice. It was that blonde kid's voice from that restaurant. Yami's ear twitched at the sound of footsteps becoming louder as they got closer. He realized there was not one pair but three pairs of footsteps. Yami turned his head slightly. OH great. Yami sighed, there was his friends.

"Hey Jou!" Yugi happily greeted back with a wave. Yami shuddered as he saw the human girl come running towards them from across the street with another kid with brown hair that oddly pointed up into a large spike.

"Yugi!" That human girl called out as she practically pounced on Yugi. Squeezing him into a suffocating embrace.

"O-Okay A-Anzu...Missed you...too..!" Yugi choked out. Anzu, that was her name. Yami will remember it. He didn't like the way she was hugging and clinging all over Yugi like that. A slice of jealousy cut through his heart, making him frown in not only annoyance, but anger. Anzu finally let Yugi go, giving him the ability to breath once more, and giggled in delight. Yami could hurl from the mere sight of that girl..

"I see you've brought Yami too!" Anzu giggled even more, making Yami bite his tongue from saying anything regretful. He heard Yugi chuckle in a nervous way and he rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Y-Yeah. He uhh..." Yugi turned to Yami who raised a brow. Yugi frowned and nodded over to his friends. Yami sighed and rolled his eyes. He put on the best fake smile he could make and turned his gaze to his friends.

"I missed you all at the party, so I wanted to see you since we were passing by. Yugi and I bumped into each other at the game shop not too long ago." He smoothly lied. He looked at Yugi and he smirked at his expression. He seemed impressed. His brows were raised and his eyes were a bit wide. Jou chuckled.

"Heh! What a coincidence! So Yug', I picked the place last time, so you say where we hang today." Jou patted Yugi on the shoulder and gave a grin. Yugi smiled and looked up at Jou, him being much shorter.

"Well, I heard a new arcade opened up a few blocks away. Not a far walk. Is it okay if we go there this time?" Yugi politely asked. Arcade? Those odd places where children usually roam with those huge neon machines? Yami has only been to an arcade only a few times in his years of roaming Earth. He was alive when they first invented the arcade machines, and he knew how to use them. Well, used to. Point is, he never really went to them because they were way too loud, way too bright from the machines despite of arcades usually being dark, and he _hated_ children. With a passion. Though, he never realized how much Yugi seemed to like games. He remembered at the party that he was wearing a shirt that read 'KOG King Of Games'.

Yami sighed again. If this is what Yugi wanted, he'd have to comply.

"Ah I know the one your talking about." The kid with the brown hair said. What was his name? "Scorin' to make some little kids cry Yugi?" He teased, making Yugi blush a little and shake his head nervously.

"N-No! Why would you say that!?" Yugi said defensively holding up his hands. Anzu rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Oh don't play dumb Yugi. Everyone knows how awesome you are at games. It's no secret. You beat anyone in anything and almost never lose." She boasted. Why was she acting as if she was talking about herself? It was like she was talking about Yugi as if he was her trophy or something, and it made Yami want to snap her neck. He saw Yugi's face turn red, and that made Yami even more angry. Why was he blushing when ever she talked about him?! It was really getting on his nerves. But, why did he care so much?

"J-Just come on already!" Yugi yelled. He turned and began to walk away, grabbing Yami's wrist in the process and pulling him down the side walk at a very quick pace. Yami couldn't believe this, but he felt _his_ cheeks warm up for a change. Why did he suddenly feel like this?

"Hey! Wait up! Don't be mad!" He heard Jou yell after Yugi as he and the others began to run after them in attempts to catch up.

* * *

They were walking on the pavement down the street, passing people and stores and restaurants. Mostly game shops. Supposingly, the arcade was close and they were almost there.

"So Yami," Started Jou. Yami raised his head and looked at him. "At the party, what happened? I didn't see you or Yug' the entire time. I heard from some folks there that you guys went upstairs." He began to smirk deviously and raised his brows up and down. "Were you gettin' busy~?" He used a seductive tone, making Yugi blush once again and look away, and making Yami smirk as well.

"Jounouchi!" Anzu scolded, smacking him in the back of the head. To Yami, it seemed as if she had jealousy in her eyes. He could definitely sense green aura, the color of envy. "I'm sure they just wanted to privately have a conversation without morons like you butting in!"

"OW! Geez! I'm only teasin'!" Jou then blinked and stopped walking, making everyone stop as well and look back at him. Jou slowly looked at Yugi, then at Yami. "Nothing actually happened...Right?" He said with a skeptical glare.

"NO!" Yugi yelled I response. "Nothing like that happened at all you perv!"

Yami could only shake his head and chuckle a little as they all proceeded to walk again, all but Yugi, who was pouting, laughing in the process. As the laughter died down and they passed through a couple of more people, Jou began to ask more questions.

"But wait, I don't remember. Honda who was in that fight?" That was his name! The Honda kid turned to Jou and shrugged, scratching his head.

"I don't remember either. You Anzu?" He asked. The girl shook her head with a worried expression.

"I dunno. The only thing I remember last was Yami asking me where Akefia was." She slowly drew out the last sentence. She looked down at Yami, him being only a few centimeters shorter than her. "You were in a hurry. Why were you looking for him so..." Anzu's eyes widened as Yugi made an anxious expression. Jou and Honda grinned like maniacs, amused by the realization. Yami mentally cursed to himself. He should have gave that girl special mind erasing treatment! These humans may be lower-life forms and they may be foolish, but they weren't stupid. They could connect the puzzle pieces together easily. It didn't take rocket-science to figure it out. Damn it, why didn't he erase that girl's memory of their encounter!? Damn it!

Anzu blinked a few times before speaking again. "So you guys were-"

Yami's eyes shrunk as he whipped his head to the right and turned round quickly. Something was coming, something dangerous. He sensed it. He backed up and raised his arm in front of teens protectively. They all seemed confused at Yami's sudden actions. Yugi however, was the most worried.

_"Yami!? What's going on?!"_ He heard Yugi talk to him through their mind link.

However, Yami did not answer as he began to back step even more. It was coming closer, really close. Yami's ear twitched as he heard a scream not too far from the direction where they were walking. They all looked in shock as they watched a woman fall to the ground in the street, blood pooling under her body. It was obvious that she was dead. Yami saw the people stop walking, and began to shout or scream. Then, someone else, dropped dead just like the woman, blood spurting out of his chest as he died.

Even though they were standing a good few yards away from the dead bodies, Yami's eyes weren't normal. He could see up to any hawk's eye view easily. That wound in that man's chest, it was as if he was stabbed, but the gash was huge. Something big stabbed him.

"W-What the hell is going on!?" He heard Honda yell.

_"Yami was is it!?"_

He heard Yugi again. Suddenly, on the concrete, a shadow that seemed darker than normal grew beneath the two dead bodies and slithered away from them, like a worm. The people began to run away from the street, and like roaches, spread through out the entire block. They were all running so quick, the block became empty. The shadow then raised from the ground, still slithering, and began to morph it's body like goo. It began to form a silhouette of a figure, a man. Yami narrowed his eyes and sniffed twice. Whatever this thing was, it smelled like something familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

The 'man', was now no longer just a silhouette, but a completely fully figured form. Tan skin, husky features with an ugly face, a bulky think body, and two crooked black eyes constantly moving back and forth. His mouth was for some reason hung open. As if he was some kind of zombie. Black-ish aura surrounded his entire body as it twitched as he breathed. He had dark raggedy clothing, and he appeared to be bare foot. Anzu gasped while everyone else just kept a horrified expression, besides Yami. He felt Jou shiver a little at the sight of this monster.

"G-Guys. You seein' what I'm seein'?" He whispered in fear. Yami could almost laugh at their puny little spirits. But now was not the time for jokes, or was it? Yami really could laugh at this! All he was worrying about was some weak shadow walker? That's what was causing this chaos, that thing that could barely walk? Ha! What a disappointment. Compared to himself, that shadow walker was adorable, harmless like a kitten. To the teens however, he was cyclops. Yami lowered his hand down to his side and put his hands on his hips. This is gonna be a breeze.

However, as excited as Yami was, there was no turning back now. Yugi's friends has seen the paranormal. Since they're terrified, it would be easy to wipe their minds again because of their brain's vulnerable state. But if one were to be wiped of their memory too much, then their memory may never come back and be wiped almost entirely. So unfortunately, he'd have a bunch of explaining to do. Pfft, great. Another problem. Yami sighed and cracked his knuckles. He had no choice, he had to protect not only Yugi, but his friends as well. He slightly turned to Yugi, his eyes not leaving the monster that was now limping their way.

"Yugi, you all may run if need be."

**"RAAUGGH..."** The creature moaned, who began to run frantically towards them. Now becoming only a few feet away.

"You all need to flee now. What you are about to see, will disturb you. Though..." Yami made an evil smirk. "It will not take long at all."

~Yugi~

All but Yami began to step back as the monster was only inches away from Yami. They would turn and run, but their fear prevented them to. Yugi was shocked. Everything seem to go in slow motion. That insane looking man that transformed from the shadows, swung his fist at Yami, directly in his face. Yugi gasped. Yami made no movement to stop him, and just took the hit.

Silence.

Yami's face didn't even move. It was like he punched a wall. Yami just took the hit like it was nothing! Yami cocked his head to the side.

"My apologies, was that supposed to hurt?" He taunted as the man's fist seemed glued to Yami's face, also not moving at all.

**"AARAAUGH.."**

"Oh my. You can talk." Yami quickly seized the man's arm that punched him, and gave it a good squeeze. Yugi saw his friends shudder as they all heard a crunch. Yami must have broken his arm. "Well considering the fact that you cannot seem to speak correctly, I shall just do away with you." Yami then swung the man's arm downwards, flipping him on the hard cold ground hard. The concrete beneath him cracked a little from the impact.

"Woah!" Jou gasped. "Did you just see that!? He flipped him and the freakin' ground cracked!"

Yami casually walked over to the man who groaned in pain and tried to kneel to get up. Yami slammed his foot on his head to keep him down and gave a quick chuckle. The man's nose began to bleed black liquid as it crushed into the ground from the stomp. Yami reached down and grabbed the back of the man's shirt collar and picked him up easily off of his feet from the ground to his eye level.

"H-He just picked him up like he weighed nothing!" Anzu said in disbelief. Yugi couldn't believe Yami was doing this now, in front of his friends! He some-what knew what Yami was capable of, so for them to see this was bad. They should have ran while they had to chance!

Yami simply flicked his wrist upwards and letting the man go, making him get thrown into the air by a simple hand movement. He raised his hand upwards, aiming it at the man as he fell back down. Yugi closed his eyes shut, not wanting to see him fall to his death. But, there was no thud. Yugi slowly opened his eyes back again and saw that he was floating! Yami's hand was glowing with black aura. He was levitating him!

Yami's eyes glowed bright red as he jumped up into the air with black aura trailing behind him as he ascended. He was now at the man's level. He then pulled his arm back, then swung it back quickly punching the man in the face directly, making black liquid shoot from his nose and making him stumble down a bit. Yami began to punch him endlessly in the same spot, both fists, left and right, making them descend rapidly towards back to the ground again due to his punches giving a great impact.

Yami's fists were like bullets being shot from a machine gun. It was as if he was flying downwards while punching the man. No matter how much blood got on his knuckles or his face, he still kept punching and punching, all the way to the ground. The man hit the ground first, right on his back. Making a dent into the concrete street. Yami landed on top of him swiftly, with his feet on his stomach. The teens all cringed as they heard another crunch. The force made something throw up out of the man's mouth as he felt his insides burst from Yami's landing. Yugi thought it was probably an organ.

The man's face was no longer describable. It was disoriented and unrecognizable. You couldn't even tell what he was anymore. His eyes, they were mushed up into his eye sockets, his jaw was broken to the side and his teeth were showing. But there were only a few. The man fell limp, not moving at all. Yami raised his hands to own his face, and looked at them with hungry eyes. Yugi saw his expression seemed insane. Like he was possessed or something. Almost like he wasn't in control of his actions after seeing the black liquid.

Jou frowned in disgust. "D-Don't tell me he's gonna..."

Yami stuck out his narrow long tongue and slid it on his palms. Licking the black liquid like a wild animal. Jou and Honda covered their mouths and looked away.

"Aw that's fucking sick man!" Honda cried. Yugi could feel something rise up in his throat, and it did not taste good at all. He felt like he was going to puke. He saw Yami stopped and raised his hand, a red beam shooting from it onto the now dead body, and making it disappear into nothing but black ash. Just like Akefia's ear did. Yami put his hand down, the beam of light disappearing as he walked back towards the sickened teens. Yugi tried all his might not to barf. He could still smell the lingering stench of death. But apparently, Anzu seemed to have done the puking for him.

She dropped to her knees, hands on the ground on both sides of her head to support herself as she coughed and hacked. She threw up. The funk of vomit then filled the air along with the stink of death. Yugi then couldn't hold it in either as he began to spit a little. He coughed as he suddenly felt his knees buckle and finally fall to the ground. He supported himself with his hand, turning his head away and trying not to look at the small puddle of puke he made.

He slowly looked up and saw Jou and Honda help Anzu up and trying to sooth her to calm down. He then felt a hand touch his wrist. He slowly looked up, misery of sickness in his eyes. It was Yami. The black blood was no longer on his face, or his hands. He as clean once again. He pulled Yugi up, holding his shoulders so he woudn't wobble.

"I apologize Yugi." He quietly spoke. Yugi saw that his expression was filled with regret and worry. "I told you to run away. I have tainted your eyes even more now." Yami pulled Yugi close to his chest. Even more? Did he taint them in the first place? Yugi's eyes were half lidded. He did not feel good, and he really wanted to lay down. He felt too weak to speak. Yami sighed and leaned Yugi's body on his side, helping him walk over to his friends. Once they did, Yami immediately regretted it. The three teens cautiously stepped back away from Yami in fear.

"W-What the fuck are you!?" Jou yelled. He then looked at Yugi with terrified eyes. "Yug', get away from him!" Yugi shook his head slowly.

"No, Jounouchi. He's not a-"

"Dude he's not normal!" Honda interrupted. He stood in front of Anzu protectively. "Did you not see what he did?!" Yugi whimpered and slowly looked up at Yami who held a diappointed expression. What could they say? What could they do? Yugi knew very well that despite the grotesque scene they just witnessed, Yami was only protecting them. As horrible as it was, he killed that man with a good intention.

All Yugi and Yami could hear were the shots of Jou and Honda screaming and yelling, 'He's a monster!' or, 'You need to get away! He's not safe!' Yugi felt a headache coming along. He was getting annoyed and irratated really fast. Did they not realize Yami's true intentions? He wasn't a monster. Okay, he wasn't human, but not a monster. They were trying to take him away from him. They were insulting him! Yugi clenched his teeth as he felt his anger rise. He gently pushed Yami away from him and walked towards Jou. Jou sighed in relief, and grabbed Yugi's arm, trying to pull him closer. Yugi snatched his arm away and glared at Jounouch with furious purple eyes.

"Yug'? What's the big idea?!" Jou shook his head in disbeilief. "Don't tell me your siding with that _thing_!"

Oh that did it.

"_Shut up!_" Yugi screamed. Making everyone shut thier traps and stare in shock. Yugi wasn't usually the one to snap suddenly at anything, much less his own friends. He panted heavily, glaring at not only Jounouchi but Honda and even Anzu too. "Your all acting like idiots!" He yelled. "Don't you see!? Yami isn't the monster! Whatever that _thing_ was, was a monster!" Yugi drew his hand and pointed towards the street where the man once was killed. "That monster killed two innocent people!" He then pointed to the two corpses that still lied on the ground dead. "It was coming for us, Yami even told us to run! Yet we stood like morons and watched the whole thing!"

"Yugi..." He heard Yami whisper behind him.

"He protected us! If he didn't kill that monster, it would have killed us!" Yugi put his hands down to his sides and looked downwards, clenching his fists in rage. Anzu stepped from behind Honda and crossed her arms with an angry expression of her own, looking down at Yugi.

"So your saying what he did was right? Yugi, you and I both threw up not too long ago from that!" Anzu argued. Yugi whipped his head back up at her and scowled.

"I'm not saying it was right and I'm not saying it was wrong, Anzu." Yugi hissed. Honda stepped closer and began to clench his fists as well.

"Then what are you saying!?"

"That you're all acting _ungrateful idiots!_" Yugi screamed again. "So let me get this straight, you all would have rather died than let Yami help you? Yeah, that was freaking horrifying, and it was disgusting to the deepest core. But it doesn't excuse the fact that Yami saved all of our lives! And you're all just ignoring that fact just because Yami isn't normal like us! You're all judge mental and heartless!"

The three teens seriously could not believe that this was same Yugi they were talking to a few blocks ago. He never insulted anyone like this, and never acted so like this before. He never expressed his anger before. Jou made a rueful expression.

"Yug' but he still killed him-"

"It was a kill-or-be-killed situation Jounouchi!" Yugi yelled once again. He turned away and shook his head. "I don't know about you guys." He stepped towards Yami and grabbed his arm, pulling him close. "But just because you think Yami is a monster doesn't mean I'm going to let you take me away from him." Yugi held a scowl and a determined expression. "He's my friend. I don't care what anyone is, human or not. If someone tries to protect me in a life or death situation, I won't label them as monster."

Anzu, Jou and Honda all looked at eachother desperately. As if trying to figure out what to say in response. But instead, they were all silent. Nothing else to say or respond to.

~Yami~

Yami was shocked. More than shocked. He was amazed, actually. Yugi actually stood up for him. At first, Yami thought they all would have just insulted Yami and took Yugi away. And he thought Yugi would comply. But no, Yugi took a stand and actually defended him. He was hodling onto his arm in such a protective way, like he was willing to lash out if anyone dared to insult Yami again. Yami could almost smile. So this must have meant that Yugi trusted him more.

Yami could almost laugh at his friends' expressions. They looked so shameful now. Serves them right, ungrateful brats. Yami only protected them for Yugi's sake. If not, he would have let them die as well. Suddenly, Yami felt something wet drip on his forehead. He looked up, the sky was dark. Dark grey clouds covered the skies. He then felt a slight tug at his arm, and looked down. Yugi looked at him with tiresome eyes.

"I want to go home." He spoke so quietly, Yami could barely hear him. It was less than just a whisper. His voice sounded so drained, he might lost it. Yami quickly nodded and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Wait Yug'..." He heard Jou speak up. It was raining now, drizzling actually. It would become heavy soon. Yugi didn't look at him, only slightly lifted his head to his direction. "We're sorry." He said with a quiet tone. No one else said anything, the three other teens just looked at Yugi for an answer. Yugi just shook his head slightly and gave a small chuckle.

"I'm not the one who you should apologize to." He mumbled. "Unless your all too scared to apologize to Yami." He countered. Yami really could not contain his laughter much longer. He never thought Yugi, the little human would have such spunk and sass. It was adorable, but even more hilarious to see his friends' reactions. They all had their eyes wide in surprise from Yugi's sarcasm. Jou scratched the back of his head and looked at Honda and Anzu. Anzu cleared her throat and gave an apologetic smile, which Yami didn't buy at all.

"We're sorry for snapping at you Yami. We were just scared and didn't realize you were only trying to help. Please forgive us." She gave a quick bow and still kept that annoying smile. Yami rolled his eyes at them. He sneered as Honda scowled at Yami.

"Hey asshole, she said we apologize!" He yelled at Yami as he began to walk away with Yugi leaning on his shoulder.

_"Just accept it Yami." _He heard a tired Yugi groan.

Yami sighed and shrugged. He looked back at the three teens, still walking down the street. "Sure. Whatever. Apology accepted." He turned back and continued walking, leaving the three teens behind as the rain indeed got heavier.

* * *

"So, do you trust me now?" Yami asked, sitting on Yugi's bedroom bed. Once they got in, Yami expected Yugi's grandfather to be waiting for them with nothing but lectures and scolding for walking out of the house without notifying him. However, when they checked around the house, they saw that the old man was alseep in his room. This worried Yugi, thinking that his grandpa must have been sick or not feeling well. Now they were in his room, with Yami sitting on his bed once again, with Yugi sitting next to him with his hands folded in his lap.

Yugi turned to Yami with heavy eye lids. He looked like he needed a nap. "Well.." He started. "You saved not only my life, but my friends too. So, I guess I can now." He gave a lazy smile, making Yami smile slightly as well.

"I am glad. I need to unfortunately take my leave for now." Yami pushed himself off of the bed and and turned around to Yugi. Yugi made a sad expression and looked down at his hands.

"Okay. I understand." Yugi held a sad tone. Yami sighed. He didn't want to leave him like that. Yami walked closer to Yugi and put a hand on his knee, kneeling down to his eye level. He smiled at Yugi and patted his shoulder lightly.

"If you need me, you can still talk to me telepathically. I will still be able to hear you miles away." Yami saw Yugi's cheeks tint red as he caressed his face gently with his hand. "In fact, you may see me again tomorrow. I need you anyway, Yugi. When the time is right, I will find you again, and then you can help me. This is not our last goodbye. After all, you are my friend, yes?"

This made yugi's eyes twinkle a little. He quickly nodded and smiled once again. "Yeah."

"Good." Yami patted Yugi's head. He began to stare into his eyes, as Yugi stared back. Yami then leaned his head forward towards Yugi, still caressing his face, and pressed his lips on his. Yugi's eyes snapped open at this and panicked. Not knowing what to do. Yami calmed him down however, but rubbing his arm slowly for comfort. Yugi moaned in the kiss, and began to kiss back. Making their lips fit almost perfectly with each other. This kiss lasted for almost more than a minute, until Yami broke it. He didn't put the tongue inside this time, making it short. Yami licked his lips and kissed Yugi's cheek quickly.

"Perhaps you're something more." Yami confessed. His expression seemed confused. "I am not sure yet. But I do know this." Yami made another smile and stood back up on his feet. "I will protect you whenever harm comes your way again, Yugi. You can count on that. I will look for you again tomorrow. But until then.." Yami walked towards the door and stood in the door way. He gave a wink and smirked. "Rest now. I will be seeing you, Yugi." Yami turned and walked out of the room.

Leaving Yugi sitting his room, blushing like a girl.

**END 8**


	8. Family

**8-Family**

_"Yami." A deep voice ordered. Even though this voice was deep, it was majestic and powerful. It showed dominance, yet compassion. So strong, yet, it's tone was so gentle. It's voice was Yami's most beloved sound to hear. "Come." The voice commanded gently. Yami had no choice but to comply. How could he not obey that beautiful voice? There was just no questioning it. Yami then realized, how could he come to his beloved voice if he could not see a thing? It was pitch black. And he was weak when there was no light source. Well, Yami refused not to just give up. He'd just have to feel around. Yami proceeded to put one foot in front of the other and began to walk with his hands raised, trying to feel if there were any walls. He could not feel none, and it was so dark that when he looked down, he couldn't see his feet. Where was he?_

_"Almost there Yami. Closer." The voice encouraged. Yami began to move a bit more quickly in excitement. He went from speed walking to full sprinting. All he could hear was his panting and his quick foot steps hitting the surface of the floor. Wherever he was running in, it was certainly long. Wasn't there any walls in here? Any at all? "Just focus Yami, you're getting closer." He heard the voice again. Right, no distractions. Keep moving._

_It felt like hours until he finally could not run anymore and began to slow to a stop. He panted heavily, having running nonstop. And the voice, it hasn't said a word. Yami then felt sad. Did he miss him? Was he gone? Did he take too long? Did he upset him by being too slow to get to him? Oh...If he was mad at Yami, he'd feel terrible. Suddenly, Yami felt something warm on his cheek. He then saw a small flicker of light in front of him, and it quickly grew brighter into a small flame. But this was not any ordinary flame. It was golden, the very fumes gave off a golden aura that shined beautifully. Suddenly, the light disappeared much to Yami's displeasure. Until the entire room lit up like a switch. The entire room was golden. Golden vases, golden furniture, statues, and sculptures. There were Egyptian writings on the walls, carved into the golden tiles. And Yami could understand them. He looked to his right and saw a large bed with pure white sheets. They were a bit ruffled, as if someone had used it recently. This was someone's room._

_"Yami. Come to me." The voice gently commanded again. It was close! Super close. Like it was right..._

_Yami turned around and widened his eyes._

_...Behind him._

_Before him, stood a man with beautiful sun-kissed brown tan skin that gleamed magnificently in the light. Golden blonde locks framing the front of his face, black silk spiky hair with each tip of a spike bleeding into red. His eyes were a gorgeous crimson that seemed to give a pretty glow. He held a muscular body, and on that body was a white sleeveless top with a golden lining on the collar. A white shendyt, or kilt, which also had golden thread lining. On his feet, were white flat shoes that also had golden lining. His body was decorated with golden jewelry. He had a golden choker, wrist bands, a necklace with the eye of Horus, and finally, on his head held the crown. A golden crown that had small golden wings on each side, encrusted with rubies and sapphires. And topping it all off, was the eye of Horus once again in the center piece of the crown. He was royalty. A noble. A prince. No...A king._

_The man made a pure smile at Yami. His smile was so beautiful to Yami, that it was almost like it was radiating with a joyous aura. "Well? Do not be shy. Come." The man waved his hand towards himself, gesturing for Yami to come to him once again. Yami complied easily and ran to the king, embracing him tightly. Since they were the same height, Yami end up burying his head in the nook of the king's neck. He softly began to sob, oozing his grey ink-like tears onto his royal white clothing, staining them. This did not seem to bother the king however, as he chuckled and pet Yami's head softly. Comforting him like a mother would her child. He raised Yami's head by lifting his chin with his finger gently, and gave a quick peck on his pale lips. Yami felt his cheek turn grey, and blushed._

_"I love you, Yami-"_

_"...?!" Yami made a worried expression as the king's smile fell and his embrace loosen. His hands dropped to his sides, and fell on his knees. He panted, and then coughed, blood spitting out of his mouth. Red began to color his royal top. Yami gasped in horror and knelt down to the king, holding his shoulders and shaking him. His eyes then became empty, of any glow or shine that showed in his once beautiful red eyes. Yami began to panic. He then realized, and slowly looked down. The king's torso, held a huge gash that cut through his chest right where his heart was. He coughed again and fell forwards on Yami, making him stumble a bit. But he did catch him, and he held him close. The grey inky tears falling down once again. Yami sobbed and sobbed as he felt his beloved king's life slowly fade away, dying in his arms._

_He felt his hand cup his cheek and rubbed it lightly with his thumb. Yami gazed at his king's face, watching his pained frown..._

_Turn into a loving smile._

_With all his might, using the last of his strength, he reached up to Yami, and kissed him again. Only it was not just a peck, it was a real kiss. Lips locking and intertwining, moaning and groaning in pleasure. Yami was loving each second of it, not caring that his king had the taste of blood on his lips. The kiss was short-lived however as the king broke it and laid in Yami's arms once again. His expression was fearless, not scared of dying. Rather, calm and almost as if he was ready for his life to end. Yami felt his black heart break into billions of pieces as he saw his king shed a small tear, sliding down his face. He knew himself that he would not see Yami again, and this broke them both to the core. Yami almost never saw him cry, so to see him in such a weak vulnerable state, crushed him. The king was still smiling however. Besides that one tear, nothing on his face showed any sadness, fear or sorrow. Only love._

_"It was not your fault Yami. It was not your fault."_

**_It was me..._**

_"I love you, Yami."_

_"Atem..! Please no!"_

**_I did it._**

_"Do not cry. I hate to see you stain your face like this.."_

_"Please do not leave me!"_

**_It was my fault. I killed him._**

_"ATEM!"_

**_They will pay...All of them will die!_**

_"I...love..you.."_

**_KILL THEM!_**

_"..Ya.."_

* * *

"AH!" Yami snapped his eyes open and panted heavily. Sweat caked on his forehead, slowly dribbling down. Yami slowly reached his hand to his face and felt wet grey ink tears streaming down. Another dream about him. No, a nightmare. Yami has had several dreams and nightmares of his love, and they always ended up with him crying in his sleep. Yami sat up and looked around. It was his bedroom, he was in his house. Thank goodness, he was safe. It was always the same thing. First he and his love would meet up, kiss each other here and there, maybe even make love in some dreams, but then they would always end into nightmares by having his beloved killed, and finally dying in his arms.

Every single damn time. Thankfully, most days he didn't dream about anything, or even go to sleep. And some times those nightmares were once in a while. He didn't really need to sleep anyway, because he did not need to survive by sleeping like humans. Well, he wasn't going to sleep any time soon after _that_ nightmare.

After Yami left Yugi's house, he suddenly felt tired and dragged down with fatigue. He figured taking a quick nap would make him feel better. Boy was he wrong. What confused him mostly is why he was tired in the first place. Was kissing Yugi making him weak because of his pure power? He wasn't sure at all. Trying to push that out of his mind, Yami then swung his feet to the side of the bed and dropped down. He yawned and stretched his arms behind his head. His chest and legs were bare, only having black boxers on. He didn't like to wear a lot of clothing to bed.

He looked to his window and walked over to it, pushing the curtain away to have a look outside. It was raining still, but even worse now. The skies were dark and cloudy, and not much people were on the streets. It must have been early evening, because the sky wasn't pitch black with stars just yet. By Yami's calculations considering the positions of the shadows of the people outside, it was maybe six O' clock. Even thought the skies were dark and there wasn't much like to make shadows, the sun was still shining behind those clouds, making the shadows barely visible.

What to do now? Was Yugi still awake..? He could telepathically speak to him. It's a bit early to retire to bed for the day. Then again, Yugi was tired too, from seeing that kill Yami made a few hours ago. He shouldn't bother him now. Wow, Yami's been sleeping since morning. That just can't do at all. Yami walked over to his closet and grabbed the knobs to it's door and pulled them open. Hm...What to wear?

After a quick change of clothes, Yami quickly left the house.

Yami was in heavy thought as he walked in the rain down the streets on the pavements. He had his light, Yugi, but how was he going to open a gate way to Limbo again? He didn't even remember. When he last opened it, it was millions of years ago. He needed to find someone who knew how to do it. According to Toxin, Venom last opened it up a few decades ago. He would go search for him, but that would be way too much trouble than it was worth. First of all, Venom was insane. Crazy, nuts, screwy all up in the head. And while Yami was stronger, Venom was really close to holding that title by only a few inches. And he hasn't seen him since he banished him to Oblivion, which was also millions of years ago.

He didn't know where Venom was, he didn't know if he was even still alive, and if he was, he did not want to fight him. Yami had an ego, but even he had to admit, Venom was not one to screw around with without caution. And if off guard, he could kill Yami very easily.

So no way, Venom was definitely out of the question. But who could he turn to? There were no other shadow walkers on earth besides himself, Toxin and Venom. That's all there was, just those three. But then, Yami thought about what he killed earlier today. That thing, was a shadow walker, but a weak one. All weak ones acted as if they had no brains. But it appeared out of no where. As if someone spawned it there purposely. It seemed like it was after Yugi. That thing would never have the smarts to appear where Yugi was, simply because it wouldn't know _where_ he was. Unless someone some how informed it...Was someone after them? If that was a weak shadow walker coming after Yugi, and it seemed to know where he was at the time when it spawned at their exact location...Perhaps someone made it?

Anyone who studied enough of forbidden ancient black magic, could make up their own artificial shadow walker. It would not be perfect, and it would probably be weak, which explains that thing Yami killed. Someone must have made one and sent it after Yugi. But why? And who, for what intentions? He knew Toxin wasn't capable of making shadow walkers, considering that he was an artificial one himself. His creator was really good at black magic, which was why Toxin wasn't weak like normal ones. And it couldn't have been Venom, because when Yami banished him to Oblivion, he took his ability to make shadow walkers away. Whether he escaped or not, he still wouldn't be able to use it. Venom was half shadow and half human. He made himself half of a shadow by using black magic, he no longer could now. So it couldn't be him.

Damn it this was frustrating! Yami didn't know what to do. He had to think of something! He had to get his love...his friend, back.

Making a stressed sigh, and realizing that he was wandering no where, Yami decided he would get his mood off of things by having a quick kill. Ah but where to? He needed a big building that held a lot of people. Like that mental asylum. Hmm, maybe a business company? Yes, that would do nicely. But which one? Ah wait, Yami remembered one. There was a gaming company building in the middle of the city. That would be perfect!

And not a second later, Yami was flying through the city in the skies. He didn't know where the building was exactly, but all he really had to do was look for the tallest and biggest building in the city. And that wasn't a problem since he was in the air, being able to get a better view of the city from above.

"Aha.." Finally found it after a good fifteen minutes. He quickly landed in an alleyway across the street from the building so no one would see him. And yeah, that building was humongous. A skyscraper. Whoever owned it was a happy, wealthy man. A lot of people seemed to be crowding the front of it, meaning this was a popular place. Public, meaning he would get a lot of unwanted attention if he attempted anything. The police would come after him, the human authorities. He'd be wanted, a nuisance on his shoulders constantly. Not only that, but he would be a danger to Yugi, not being able to see him because of the cops trying to look for him. Maybe this wasn't worth it.

He had to make this discreet, but how? Yami then smirked. He could do _that! _He would have to use a large amount of power however, and he hasn't used a lot of power in a good long while. But, this was worth it, and it could be done.

Yami walked from the alleyway and made his way in the middle of the street. Cars stopping immediately in fear of crashing, honking their horns in anger at Yami. Though, he didn't give a damn. He raised his hands up in the air, palms open and fingers outstretched. People gave Yami odd looks while the drivers in the street constantly yelled at him, telling him to get out of the way. People began to whisper, or even telling Yami to get out of the road. Yami ignored these distractions and closed his eyes.

Suddenly, emitting from his hands was a dark purple aura, making people behind him gasp or look in awe. The aura then expanded into a small dark purple ball, about the size of a bowling ball, held by the palms of his hands. He heard the humans make more noise in amazement. Soon, the ball then expanded even larger, becoming taller than ten feet. Then, bigger, and bigger and bigger, until it was about as tall as the gaming company. It surrounded the entire area, the sky no longer grey, but purple and black.

Yami put his hands down to his sides, satisfied with his work. The humans were now trapped in his little world. No one could get in or out, and on the outside, no one could see a thing. No one could see outside on the inside of Yami's little realm either. To the outside, it would be as if nothing was there. Yami was about to step across the street to his destination when a heavy hand roughly gripped his shoulder. Yami whipped his head around at who dared to touch him. Just an angry male driver, outraged at what Yami had done.

"Hey! You freak! What the hell is this-"

Yami wasted no time in shutting him up. He reached up and seized his throat, lifting the man up above the ground off his feet. Yami smirked as he saw the fear in his eyes. He squeezed his fingers together on his neck as hard as he could, hearing the man choke and squirm. The people screamed, yelling to stop or let go. Yami paid them no mind as he heard a crunch, and dropped the now dead man on to the ground. Yami then looked at the crowd of people, who looked terrified. As they should, he thought. He whipped his hand lazily at them, black aura following his fingers as it flowed through the air. Knocking everyone out unconscious one by one. Just like at the party.

Yami turned back to the building and made his way to the doors. He easily pushed them open, walking in without a care. It was really busy in here. There were people constantly running around with either papers in their hands, or suit cases. Everyone wore a suit or something professional. And everything was spotless, completely clean. It even smelled sanitary in here. And it looked high class, not boring as he thought it would. A chandelier was in the middle of the room hanging from the ceiling. It looked like silver metal, with pretty crystal light bulbs. There were desks everywhere he turned with someone working on a computer, typing inhumanly fast. Yami was impressed at the humans' efforts. They were working very hard in here.

Yami walked past the workers who were rapidly running back and forth with ease. He was walking straight ahead to a large desk with dark oak. There was once computer chair with a phone next to it's computer monitor with only one person, a female with glasses and a pink blazer typing on it with great speed. That must have been the receptionist. He walked over to the desk and gave a smile.

"Excuse me?"

The woman looked up from the computer and gave a polite smile back. Yami could tell it was actually genuine.

"Hello sir! Is there anything you need?" She asked nicely. Holy crap, he could barely understand what she said! She was talking so damn fast. Yami had to try to process what she said in his head before trying to respond back.

"Err..." Yami blinked and shook his head. "Yes. I have an appointment with..." Damn who was the boss's name? Yami looked at the brand of her computer monditor. It read, 'KC Kaiba Corp'. "Mr. Kaiba. A personal one." Yami lied. It wasn't as smooth as he wanted, but it was good enough. The receptionist nodded and looked back at her computer.

"Ah! You are quite lucky. Mr. Kaiba usually doesn't...Hm?" She made a puzzled expression. Yami made and evil smirk.

"Is there a problem?" He asked sweetly. The receptionist just looked back up at him and shrugged with furrowed eyebrows.

"I'm sorry sir, but you're not scheduled for an appointment with Mr. Kaiba." She gave a sad smile. "Sorry. Would you like me to-"

Yami's hand was on her face, his fingers grabbing between her eyes and cheeks. His thumb cracked her left glasses lens, then pushed in to crush it completely. His hand gave a black aura, surrounding her entire head. Thankfully, no one noticed because every one was way too busy. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, glasses falling off to the floor, and finally falling unconscious with her head falling flat on the desk. Her mouth was open, drool dripping down her chin. Yami dusted his hands off on his chest and proceeded past the desk to the elevator. It was just across from it. He walked to the elevator and pushed the arrow button that pointed upwards. No doubt the boss was on the top floor.

After a few minutes of waiting, the elevator opened up, revealing four people ready to get off. As they walked out and Yami walked in, he saw five more people rush in, cramping him. Yami bit his lip in anger. This was not comfortable at all, especially not the fat man next to him breathing down his neck. He wasn't even able to push where he wanted to go! Though being cramped, Yami did see someone push the very top button, which must have been the top floor. The elevator closed, and began to move. As they went up, Yami felt someone elbow him in the stomach. He groaned and looked up to see a taller man, with a stuck up expression, holding a suit case, lift his arm down. That bastard didn't even apologize! Yami made a frustrated sigh and looked at the floor.

Yami shifted his foot to his right, but then accidentally stepped on something.

"Ow! You stepped on my new shoes!" Oh great, it was that tall bastard again. Yami rolled his eyes and looked at the wall. The man pushed closer against Yami, making his temper rise even more. "You will pay for this you brat!" The man yelled as spit flew right on Yami's cheek. Yami's eyes shrunk, and his left eye twitched slightly.

Saliva.

Human saliva.

_Filthy monkey human trash,_ saliva.

Right on his face.

* * *

Yami whistled as he stepped off the elevator onto the carpet, with blood covering his jacket and face. He looked back slightly at the elevator again, seeing the mess he made. The elevator door was dented, trying to close back but not succeeding. Malfunctioning as sparks of electricity spewed on the floor. Beyond that, was blood pooling from the elevator floor, past the doors and on the carpet Yami was now standing on. Three bloody bodies littered the room, with blood splattered all over the walls. And that stuck up guy who spit on his face? There were only _three_ bloody bodies, there _were four people_ in there.

Let's say he made a very delicious snack.

Yami licked his lips and began walking down the hall once again.

The hall was pretty long, almost like a corridor. But he reached the end no time flat, coming across a big set of doors. Two large white doors with a 'KC' scriptive design in what looked like, gold. A gold retangular plate was held above the doors. It read, '**SETO KAIBA**' in black bold letters. Yup, this was the boss's office. He looked to the side, and saw two lights on the side of the doors. One red, one green. The green light didn't seem lit up, but the red one was. A speaker was on the other side of the doors. This must have been the kind of doors where you had to be buzzed in. Yami shrugged, and gave a polite small knock. He heard a buzzing sound and looked up.

_"State your business."_ A voice ordered. The voice wasn't deep like Yami's, but it was a bit rough and it had a cold tone.

Yami respected that. He smirked and cleared his throat. "A package for you, Mr. Kaiba." Yami made sure to make the most polite tone possible. Yami couldn't wait to chop this guy's head off. First the boss, then everyone else. Wait. Yami blinked and thought about this for a minute. This was a building filled with many workers and not only that, but a lot of technology. Meaning, there were cameras. Everywhere. There probably some in that elevator. Yami already knew this before he went in, but the thing that bothered him the most, was the fact that there was no sign of an alarm. No siren, no announcements of evacuation, nothing. It was as if, this guy was ready for him. Was this a trap?

_"You may bring it in."_

Yami narrowed his eyes at the door as he heard another buzzing sound and the green light light up as the red light dimmed down. Okay, so maybe he was ready for him. But who cares? Yami could take on a simple human no problem. Instead of pushing the door open like a normal person, Yami instead busted them both with one kick, making it's hindges fly off somewhere and the doors fall backwards. He walked in casually, stepping over the knocked down doors into the office.

It was big. A big pure white office, with marble floors, white walls with a few paintings on them, and only two windows. It was pretty empty in here, and very clean like everything else was. There were two large book cases in the back of the room, where the desk was. The desk was also white, with a black computer chair occupying it's space. In front of the desk sat two white sofas. A black computer monditor sat in the middle of the desk with a few books laying next to it by a phone. Yami walked forward towards the desk once and took a look at what he was dealing with. Behind the desk, who sat in the chair, was a tall young man with dark brown short hair that went to down to his neck. His bangs covered most of his forehead and his face. His face, had sleek yet young features, and it seemed smooth with pale skin. Underneath those dark brown bangs, were ocean deep blue eyes. He wore a white sleeveless coat, with shoulder pads and a raised studded collar, with black sleeves from his shirt coming out from under it. He had extra belts in pairs strapped around his upper arms.

This was the boss? This 'boss' looked like he just turned eighteen. Yami guessed he was older than he looked. Then again, he looked like someone to Yami. but he couldn't put his finger on it. He seemed way too familiar. But Yami didn't know this man from anywhere. Yami shook his head slightly and continued to stare at him.

He had his legs crossed and his hands folded on the desk. He was staring at Yami with an intimidating gaze, as if daring him to do something. Yami mentally smirked but kept a straight face. So, he wanted to play that game? Yami closed his eyes, then opened them back up again quickly. Revealing his glowing red eyes. There was no doubt 'Kaiba' would shiver at that. He would quake in fear from Yami's eyes and whimper like an infant.

But...No. Instead, he kept staring, no, glaring at Yami. Showing absolutely no fear. Yami even sensed it, this man had no fear! All he sensed was a booming ego, roaring with confidence and pride. Yami narrowed his eyes and frowned.

"What? Not used to people not giving a damn of what you are?"

Yami blinked in shock after hearing what Kaiba said. How dare he talk down to him!?

"Because I can." He spoke again. What the hell? Was he reading his mind? Kaiba shrugged. "Yes, I think I am." He replied back in a boring tone. Yami stepped back once slowly. Okay, some how this thing could read minds. It's obviusly not human. Yami reached deep within his mental state, and shut down any open links, cutting off Kaiba's reading. Kaiba quietly moaned in pain, holding his head with his hand. Disturbed by the sudden cut off. "Okay, you cut me off. It doesn't matter. I know what you are." Kaiba slowly stood out of his chair and walked around his desk to the front, now standing across from Yami. He realized, this guy was pretty tall. A few good inches taller than Yami.

Yami said nothing as he watched Kaiba eye him.

"And yeah, you're right. I'm not human. Just like you." He admitted. Yami could not believe what he was hearing. What the hell was he? Kaiba sighed and shook his head. "I remember you and _he_ used to get into trouble all the time when he was just a kid, and you were just a small weak shadow." Kaiba walked closer to Yami, making him back away even more. "I see that you're still violent and unstable. Just like back in Egypt." He heard Kaiba mumbled as if he was talking to himself.

Who the hell was this guy?! Why was he acting like he knew Yami? He didn't know him! And who was he talking about? And what does he know about Egypt? Then again, why did he look so familiar..? His voice, his face, everything seemed so..Yami held his head with both hands, having a headache turn into a migraine. "W-What do you know? You know nothing about me!" Yami clenched his eyes shut as he felt his head pound even more. It was like fifty jack hammers slamming down on his brain at once. He backed away all the way up until he hit the wall. Damn why did it hurt so much? Yami slid down the wall and sat on the floor, still holding his head between his legs.

Kaiba walked towards him, and stood over him as if he was judging him. "I can't believe you don't remember." Kaiba sighed. "What an idiot...Think back. Back to when my _cousin_ was still living on this Earth."

Yami almost chocked on his own saliva.

"C-Cousin..!?" Yami whimpered as his headache got even worse. How!? Why!? How is this guy making him break down like this!? What was happening?! "Ah!" Yami's eyes snapped open, and all he saw was white.

* * *

_Flashbacks._

_Flashbacks of _him_, and Yami together. Images of his face flashed in his mind. Memories flashed quickly. Memories of them laughing together, smiling, making love._

_Everything._

_And then, more images of other people flashed. Flashes of a young girl with spiky brown hair, images of a young man with straight long brown hair next to her. Both with tan brown skin._

_And then, there was an image of another young man. Short brown hair, ocean deep blue eyes, sleek young features. With tan brown skin._

_Suddenly, images of this young man and his beloved were shown. Them arguing, yelling each other, even fighting. But then, he saw flashes of them smiling, laughing with each other, even hugging. Then he saw himself and this young man together. He was patting his head like he was a child, making a small smile while Yami just made a pout. He remembered him._

_Cousin...This was his beloved's cousin. This was..._

Yami opened his eyes slowly, the bright white in his vision slowly dying down. Once it died down, he was able to see. And what he saw in front of him, was Kaiba kneeling in front of him, looking at him with cold eyes. But even Yami could tell those cold eyes showed compassion and worry. Yami's lip trembled as he finally realized who he was talking to.

"S-Seth!?" Yami whispered in disbelief. After all these years, he thought everyone was dead. Kaiba shook his head and held out his hand. Yami looked at it, but took it. Kaiba pulled Yami up to his feet and waved his hand over to the two white sofas in front of his desk. Gesturing him to take a seat. Yami looked up at him, gaping in shock. His eyes were wide with not only shock but confusion. How was he able to survive? He thought that everyone was killed by...

"Quit looking at me like I shot twenty people. Sit down." He said roughly. Yami blinked and shook his head. He walked over to a white sofa and slowly sat down. Yami looked down at himself, and saw the blood had disappeared. Kaiba sat in his chair and folded his hands. Yami then looked upwards at Kaiba, his expression still a bit shocked. Kaiba blew some of his bangs out of his face. "Now, I know who you think I may be. And you're half right."

"What?" Yami asked in confusion. "I thought.."

"Let me finish." Kaiba rudely interrupted. "I'm not Seth. He's my ancestor. That's why we look alike." He explained. "However, because of what he was in the past, his abilities passed onto me."

Yami was still a bit puzzled at first, so he tried searching through his mind what Kaiba meant by that. He remembered, his beloved had powers like he himself had. Since he and Seth were cousins, it passed down by blood. Only Seth's powers weren't as strong. Seth had the ability to read minds, he _thought no evil._ And if this was his ancestor, that means Kaiba held the same abilities. "So, you're not him." Yami made a disappointed frown. Kaiba nodded.

"Yeah. I'm not him at all. But I do know who you are. I just didn't think you were still alive."

"But how?" Yami asked. "How do you even recognize me?"

"Because I had visions." Kaiba made a stressed groan. "I have to admit, I didn't know what the hell I was looking at the first time it happened. I thought I was going crazy at first. Until it kept happening over and over. I'm not one to believe fairy tale shit like this." Yami flinched at Kaiba's use of words. "I thought I was insane, that all this shadow magic crap was all in my head..." Kaiba looked at Yami dead in the eyes, filled with regret and anger. "Until I actually saw it. Seven months ago, I had a vision that my little brother would get stabbed through the chest in his heart by something dark with a black aura." Kaiba chuckled, covering his face with his hand. "Once again, I thought I was just nuts. Until it actually happened." His voice went into a cold dead silence after that sentence. It wasn't hard for Yami to realize that his brother was murdered by a shadow walker.

"Who was it?" He boldly asked.

"I don't fucking know..." Kaiba sighed. "Some albino asshole with white hair, red bright eyes. Almost like yours. I knew what he was once I saw him stab through Mokuba." Kaiba put his hand on the desk from his face. "You know him?" He asked. Yami nodded slowly.

"I know exactly who you are talking about." Yami made a small smirk. "I do not suppose you want revenge?"

Kaiba kept staring at Yami with a straight face. "Yeah, I think I do." Kaiba stood up from his desk and put his hands on the desk, leaning over and looking down on Yami. "How about an exchange?" His tone was challenging, dominant. Yami liked that. He smiled at Kaiba and crossed his legs.

"Really? What kind?" Yami retorted.

Kaiba leaned forward, his face even closer to Yami's. His expression was so serious, eyes so cold and wrathful. Yami began to no longer like it, but _love_ it. His smile became an evil smirk, as Kaiba's lips were still a flat line.

"You tell me where and how I can find him and kill him, and in return..." Kaiba quickly licked his lips, preparing what he was going to say. "I won't call the cops on you for killing my workers, and as a bonus, I tell you how to get Atem back."

**END**

**Let's see if any of you can guess who Venom is.**


End file.
